


Loving the Unloved.

by NiaChase



Series: Wolf Pack [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bonding, Branding, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hunting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Man/Younger Man, Rescue, Self-Lubrication, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Wolf Pack, Wolves, belittling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 40,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: It's time for the Half-breeds to prove their worth and it up to Charlie, an insecure omega brought by a powerful, billionaire man with influence to make that happen.Will Charlie succeed or will his weakness get him killed?*Trying to base it off of Actual wolf behavior with a mix of Fanlore A/B/O*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegas/gifts).



The sun rose up upon the land, all types of people awakening. Masters and slaves, humans and half breeds, all of them with a different duty. Half breeds start the day by making their master's breakfast while the humans ready themselves for work. But as the light traveled past the city and into the Woods of the Unwanted, it shined unto the corrupted orphanage of the unwanted.

But even then, there was segregation within the building as well. Humans living in comfortable rooms while the half breeds live underground in crowded rooms. Everyone is so eager to screw a full-bred that they don't want to take care of the pups that come. Probably why full-bred wolves are expensive to buy and rare to find in general.

Half breeds are the next best thing to humans. Charlie thought it was unfair. They were just as human as those humans that walk above ground. But as he looked in the mirror, he always ends up hating himself. Why did he have to be one? He had a mop of shaggy black hair that went down to his shoulders. His pointed ears and his fangs always scare the human kids whenever he meets them.

His yellow eyes were unnatural to people. Then there was his tail, the one thing that he can't hide. No one won't adopt him thanks to his features. He was too intimidating. But if you ask any of his bedmates, he was too sensitive. The Alphas push him around for fun than to use him for breeding. He was too weak.

The betas ignore him, treating him like the runt of the litter. The Omegas look sad for him or too scared of him. He just doesn't know how to fit in with either side. As he thought, life is unfair.  


So why in the hell did a billionaire man pick him to adopt?  


The man stood tall with a degrading look and lips in a scowl. He was in a suit so neat, Charlie felt underdressed. Then again, he wasn't in clean clothes at the moment. "Are you sure sir? He's not the best pick of the other half breeds I have." The owner told him the man. Charlie really was loving the vote of support... Not really. But who could blame him if Charlie himself thought the same thing? This billionaire must not be bright. 

"Are you questioning my decision boy?" The man's voice was so stern and cold, it made Charlie jumped as well. He was starting to think the orphanage was the place to be than go with him. But he doesn't have that choice, now did he? He didn't think so. "No, sir! I will get him ready, sir."

Charlie was then ushered by a few people to a bathroom and took a very harsh sponge bath to get rid of the stench and grime from his skin. Then he was sprayed with perfume and force on decent clothes. Charlie didn't understand any of it but went along with it. Why not? Maybe his new home will be good.  


...  


...  


...  


Who the hell was he kidding? He's about to be a slave for a billionaire man and most likely going to be dead or replaced within a week from doing a poor job. "Now, here's a tip, keep your mouth shut and follow each order without question. Do that or you will be back here soon. You understand pup?" The owner told him. Charlie nodded.

But he hopes the man would be kind enough to put him in another orphanage rather than put him back here. He was escorted to the upper floor, the light blinding him for a moment. It has been a while since he saw daylight. Too bright for eyes, but it adjusted. 

They escorted him outside to a black limo. Charlie never saw a long car like that before. If he has to be with this man, he has so much to get used to. The man stood tall, his green eyes staring coldly into his soul. Charlie whined and bow his head. So damn submissive. The owner put Charlie's collar on him and gave the man the leash. "Here's your half breed sir. Have a good day."

The man nodded at him before yanking the leash. "Come pup. In the car." Keeping his head down, he hurried into the limo. He was surprised by how roomy it was. The man got in after him and the limo started to move. "What's your name pup?" The man reached for a wine bottle.

Charlie held himself. "Charlie sir." The man nodded as he pours himself a glass. "Good name. You will refer me as your master or Mr. Peterson to others when asked. You have a long ride until we reach our destination and your new home. Take a nap. I want you to be energized and well-rested." 

The Master demanded. "Yes, sir." Charlie laid down and closed his eyes. It took a while before he fell asleep, but when the man turns on some soft classical music Charlie never heard of, his eyes got heavy and he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie woke up to a deep voice and someone shaking him. He grumbled a bit, stretching before sitting up. He must've been sleeping for a long time because it was dark out. How do you sleep a whole day away? Charlie shrugged. The chair was comfy than anything he laid on and he didn't have to suffer through Alpha's starting their heat, cuddly omegas, or heavy snoring.

In other words, best sleep he ever had. Probably the only good sleep he'll ever get. Charlie looked out the window, sucking a breath at the bright lights and so many people walking on sidewalks. He almost wanted to stick his head out the window but remembered he was owned, not a free person.

He looked at his owner, who was already watching him. His jacket was off and his top few buttons unbuttoned, showing off his chest. His black hair was still slicked back and still had a hard look on his face. "Have you not seen such pretty lights pup?" He asked. Charlie inwardly cringe at being called a pup.

He was way older than a pup, so now the term was meant to belittling to him. "No sir, I have not. I never been above ground this long and never seen such sights." The man nodded and looked out the window himself, not impressed. "This is nothing compared to what I have. Prepare yourself pup. We're arriving."

Charlie couldn't see ahead, so he was stuck waiting for the limo to stop. He felt the limo turn to the right for a bit before stopping. A moment later, someone opens the door. The man climbs out, yanking on the leash. Charlie climb out afterward looking around. He saw two wolves guarding the entrance, two alphas.

They eyed Charlie, growling at him. There were also two other betas in their wolf form escorting them. The place itself was huge on the outside, but the inside scared him. It was bright and shiny. His footsteps echoed on the hard floor, making him step consciously. 

It ended when the step onto the red carpet stairway. It wasn't many steps before they open got to the big oak doors. It opened up to what Charlie assume was a living room. There were many books on the walls, leaving a space for the fireplace and a huge portrait of his master. His master yanked him close to the fireplace. "On your knees pup."

Charlie's fear spiked, but quickly got on his knees. He looked up at his master, waiting for orders. "In my home, there is a system. The Alpha's guard and protect, with five days off when they are in heat. The Beta's is my second in command. If they give you an order coming from me, you are to listen to them. They all are half breeds. Keep that in mind pup.

Do not be fool by any other of my workers. As for you, you are the only omega here and you will be sticking close to me and my personal duties." Charlie didn't really like the sound of being the only omega nor being the one closest to his master. "Yes, sir," Charlie answered. The master nodded. "You will handle my laundry, bring and try my meals, keep my room clean, and will be my bedmate at night. That do include sexual activities as well." 

Charlie blushed and bow his head. Figures he ends up a sex slave. But there was nothing attractive about him. If there was, he would've had pups and an Alpha already. "Yes, sir." Charlie still answered. "Now, if you wish not to take these duties, I can let you go free onto the streets." His master said it like it was a bad thing, but it was music to Charlie's ears.

He looked back up at his master with hopeful eyes. His master chuckled. "Ah young pup, your dream is not reality. You spend one night on those streets, you will be raped by many Alpha's, beaten by many human's who hate your kind, or starve to death because people out there and also your kind will not pity you. You are better off in my care."

Charlie bow his head again. So much for freedom. "Do you wish to be under my care? Look up at me when you answer." Charlie quickly looked up due to the tone his master used. Like he always thought. He doesn't have a choice. "Yes, sir." His master smiled. "Take your shirt off pup." He demanded. Charlie hurriedly did, feeling a bit insecure. He was scrawny due to lack of food he was giving. He was used to living off of scraps his bedmates left behind.

It probably explains why he wasn't hungry right now. His master picked up a poker from the fireplace with a branding symbol P with an omega sign next to it. Charlie whined with fear. "There are people out there who would love to take you from me and use you against me. You would be close enough to know bits of my company.

This saves me from a lot of court cases. The people you see will have a type of branding on them at the same spot, so you are not special." Charlie nodded. His fear made him shook, but he kept his head high. He felt the heat over his chest on the right side. Charlie closed his eyes. Then it happens. The burning feeling as his flesh cooked. Charlie cried out in pain, tears running down his cheeks. No more hope for freedom, he was claimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all the kudos, bookmarks, and the subscriptions to this work early into the game.  
> Meet the girl you all will love. You'll get more of her tomorrow.

The first task Charlie was to do was go to his master's room and heal. His master sent up a beta to guide him and help him get situated. He was forced to take another bath as the beta washed him. The woman looked sweet and okay with her job. She wore a professional outfit and her hair looks fine.

She most certainly didn't smell bad either. She tended to his burn with a cool cloth. "Our master is a good, just man. You have to get to know him to understand him." She told him. Charlie didn't know if he should believe that. He seems pretty cold and unfeeling to him. 

"It's an honor to lay in bed with him and, one day, bare his children." She added. Charlie kept his mouth shut. What was he supposed to say? He's an Omega who can bare kids. Again, pretty much expected. The only thing that shocked him was the fact he might be having kids thanks to a billionaire, handsome man way older than him. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Charlie choose not to answer. It wasn't an order or a command, so why should he speak? The woman hummed to fill the silence, continuing to clean Charlie's body till there was no dirt on him and he smelt like citrus. Once done, he was escorted out of the bathroom, not given any clothes. The bedroom was huge. The bed was a beautiful white and gold with white netting surrounding it.

Compared to that, Charlie still felt dirty. The tan carpet comfort his toes and the air smell nice. There was a knock on the door before it opened up. His master walked in with a plate of food. "Leave us." He told the beta. "Yes, sir." She scurried along and out the door she went. Charlie remembered he was naked and covered himself.

The master huffed and place the plate of food on the desk by the window. "Eat pup. I will not have you look hideous and malnourished next to me." Well gosh, kill the rest of his self-esteem, not liked he had much anyway. "Yes, sir." He said quietly before going to the desk. He sat down onto a chair and ate a bit of his food, but not much.

His master got ready to wash, taking off his clothes near him. Charlie kept his eyes on his food, ignoring the temptation to look. The master hummed before heading towards the bathroom. After a moment, the shower was on. Charlie turned his attention out the window. 

Everything looked so beautiful and good thanks to all the shining lights. But after what his master told him, he was afraid to go out there. How can there be badness in such a good place? Charlie knows what bad was. He grew up in it. Could his master be lying? "Have you ate enough food pup?" Charlie squeaked and turn his head. His master was in nothing but a towel.

Charlie look down, ashamed at being caught looking outside. "Yes, sir," Charlie answered. His master towards him to check how much he ate, but Charlie's senses turn to his master. He felt earthy. The good kind. The kind that Alpha's would give when they're ready to mate. Charlie's body tingled a bit, sniffing more of his master and remembering the scent.

"You barely ate pup." His master said. His voice sounded smooth and husky. Charlie closed his eyes, begging for his master to move away. "No, sir." This time, the hummed sounded more like a growl. "Why?" His master asked. Charlie whined, his inner wolf wanting to touch his master's skin. 

"I am used to living off scraps sir. This is the most food I ever had." Charlie explained. His master finally moved away from him and Charlie finally had clean air. "I will make sure to fix that. In the meantime, get in the bed." Charlie got up and headed to the bed. 

Once he touched it, he was surprised how soft it was. He climbed in, the sheets and blankets so smooth and not itchy as his skin expect it to be. The bad thing was when his master took off the towel and climb in bed as well. Charlie wanted to scoot back but didn't want to fall off the bed and make a complete fool of himself.

His master turned a switch and Charlie was in darkness. He couldn't sleep with a man he knows he's going to have sexual relations with sooner or later. Hands touch Charlie's hips and pull him closer till his hips were firmly against his master's hips. Charlie felt the soft cock against his lower belly, his own against his master's thigh.

Charlie wanted to move but was still thanks to the firm hand. "You will have to get used to this pup, for your body is mine. Every night, you will touch my body and I will yours. I will see your body. And I will claim your body. Turn around." Charlie did so slowly, feeling too exposed.

His master pulled him back till Charlie's ass was resting against his master's cock. Charlie didn't know what to do as his master grab his ass and squeezed. He closed his eyes. "This is what you are going to want one day. Does this feel good to you omega?" Charlie's body shook, his inner wolf wanting to take his master's cock now. He whined a bit.

The earthy smell tickling his nose again. "Yes, Alpha. So good." The words escaped from his mouth. His master chuckled. "Too bad you will not get satisfied tonight." His master pushed him away and turn his back to him. Charlie felt played and used.

He had mixed emotions, Charlie fighting his inner wolf to calm down and not beg. He did whine a bit. He chose not to turn and reach out to his master. He held himself, trying to straighten his mind. He never wanted his master anyway.

Too bad his inner wolf did.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie was awoken by the female beta at dawn. The sun barely shines through the window as Charlie opens his eyes. He had the worst sleep ever. He had to calm his aching cock and ignore the presence of his master nearby sleeping soundly. He will admit it was a better arrangement compare to the orphanage. He just wishes he had better control of his omega instincts.

"Wake up Charlie. You have a busy morning to attend while the master is away." The female beta told him. Confused, Charlie looks behind him the check. Indeed, his master was gone. Charlie didn't know how to feel about that. All the same, he has duties to attend before he comes back. Maybe this could be good for him.

With a better outlook towards today, he sat up and stretched out, feeling his bones pop. The beta handed him some clothes and turn her back to give him privacy. Thankful, he quickly put on his clothes. The fabric was soft and sweet-smelling. It was a good material that won't easily rip like his other clothes. 

He didn't like that it was a white shirt that can easily get stained, but he car bare with it. His soft, black slacks hugged his slight hips and butt, but fan-out so it didn't bother him. He was also given cozy socks, so Charlie took it as a sign that he won't be going outside today.

"I'm clothed." He said out loud so the female beta turns around to him. "Come with me. I'll walk and talk with you to the kitchen so you can eat. Our master said he wants you to eat more." Charlie got a bit conscious about his thin body. Why did his master pick him of all people? He shook his head and follow the female beta out of the bedroom.

The halls floor were carpet red, the left walls with three large windows. The right wall had portraits of people with a half breed. They were beautiful. "Our master came from a long line of wealthy people each with their omega half breed. They were to satisfy their needs until it came time for an heir. You will soon see these people during the family gathering in two weeks.

During those two weeks, you must show you can satisfy your master. During the gathering, you must prove to the omegas your worth or they will let the Alphas attack you and kill you." Charlie paused. Kill him? Two weeks? You might as well give his death warrant because he can't pass the test. 

He barely had any respect for himself. The female beta turns to him with a smile. "Have faith in yourself omega. Our Master chose you for a reason. You will be prepared when the time comes." She told him. She continued walking and Charlie had no choice but follow while whimpering in fear of his future killers in the paintings.

"Our master runs a few businesses and a few underground works, taking after his father deem him worthy. The underground works are where you will attend to. You must tap into your inner wolf and be strong for your master. He is like an Alpha you must stand next to and protect. In this day and age, there are no more weak omegas. Weak omegas get kill, banished, or have to fend for themselves from other ruthless Alphas.

You made a good choice to stay and serve. He is a good master." She told him. Charlie was considering ending his life. His master got the opposite when choosing Charlie. He sighed and put his worries aside. He'll panic later. He smelt the food before seeing the open door to the kitchen. The female opens the door.

"Our master house is full of betas for many small tasks like cooking and cleaning, but we're around to keep the Alphas and full-blooded wolves at bay. We ease their combative and claiming nature so they can focus on their task and keep them away from you. You will meet a few and they will try to claim you as theirs, but you must learn how to resist because there will be times I won't be around."

Well, he failed that test after being close to his master. He was ready to attend his needs that quick and his master was human. That was a bit disappointing to him. The female beta guided him to a table where a plate of food waited for him. It was a smaller portion than last night so Charlie felt like he could achieve this task. The beta sat across from him.

"You don't talk much. Why?" Charlie shrugged. "My previous owner told me I must keep my mouth shut and follow orders. You haven't given me one other than to eat." Charlie responded honestly. The beta cocked her head. "You can speak your mind, Charlie. You must learn how to add your input when it will be accepted. You are not a robot nor a child. You have a say."

Charlie picked his food, before putting some in his mouth. His say has no worth. His master's words have worth and power. Charlie was nothing but a puppet. A soon to be sex puppet at that. "What is your name?" He asked. She smiled. 

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Nicole. You may call me Nicky when our master is not around. I'm your beta and personal assistant to mostly you. I have to ready you to be a proper Omega to our Master and the other Omegas in two weeks. I believe you can do it." Charlie smiled. This girl sure was positive and had confidence in him. It made him warm inside. For her, he'll try his best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all been giving this work so much love. You get two chapters. Next one will be given later tonight.

After breakfast, Nicky escorted him to the other side of the house. Charlie was surprised by how big the place was. He passed by a few people cleaning, Nicky saying hello to them as they walked. "As I said before, you'll see plenty of betas, all half breeds.

A few full-blooded wolves patrolling around, but you'll be able to tell once they get close to you. Some just want to gain control of the way our master runs things and the underground works and they can do that if they get to you." Charlie frown. "Why do I matter?" He asked. He was a simple omega, nothing special.

"Because you will be near our Master and will be working closely with him. You will know a few things even I won't know. You're going to be our representation to us half breeds and full-blooded wolves under his care to the humans. You'll be like an equal to them and you'll be our voice." 

Charlie felt a bit pressured. Again, why did his master choose him? Charlie sighed. He was ready to go to bed and call it a day. They continue to walk down the long hall till his senses heighten a bit by the smell of earthy musk when they arrive at a door. 

"In this wing is where most of us sleep. Stay close to me, Charlie." Charlie nodded. Nicky opened the door and grab Charlie's arm. She hurriedly closed the door and they walked some more. The hall was full of doors on the left and paintings on the right wall. They were all so beautiful.

Painting of wolves howling at a full moon, of them running in packs and even a few in defensive positions. Nicky stopped at one. This one was a half breed, standing tall, teeth bared and ears back. His eyes held confidence and his body was hard.

"This was our previous omega half breed that was around before our master took over. You'll see him at the gathering." She said. "Were you around during his time here?" Charlie asked. Nicky shrugged. "I was recently adopted around his time and was train by other betas. 

But this guy had respect from the Alphas and kept this place running when his master was away. There were rumors that he was once feared by rogue Alphas and other humans. So he and his master were needed elsewhere." 

Charlie whimpered. "You think I can be like him?" Charlie asked. Nicky began to walk, Charlie looking at each past halfbreed Omega before him and each time getting more worried. "You don't need to be like them. You just need to get out of your shell and be yourself." Charlie nodded. He has work to do.  


They enter a big ballroom full of Betas and Alphas. "First order of business, mingle with your people and get your face out there," Nicky said with a smile. "They're going to hate me." Charlie's tail was between his legs, whimpering a bit. 

"Just trust your instincts. I'll be right next to you." _Alright Charlie, just keep your head up and don't submit to anyone. You are important,_ Charlie thought. After a deep breath, Charlie walked in with fake confidence, Nicky following. 

Many earthy scents tickled his nose, his inner wolf awaking. He unconsciously growled when some of them turn to him. "Well, Well, Well, fresh meat," Said a male. "He won't last long," Said a female. Charlie bared his teeth, growling at the people around him. 

He doesn't like being watched and judged. Then just as Charlie and Nicky was nearing the middle of the room, there had to be one Alpha that had to be known. Charlie heard Nicky growl. "I was wondering when our Alpha was getting a new omega." Said by a male standing in front of Charlie.

The male was an Alpha thanks to his red eyes and scars on his chest. He wore a loose, unbuttoned shirt, inserting his dominance. Everyone gave him space as he walked forward, looking towards him for a hint that they can do what they want. 

"That's Victor. Head Alpha and the one you have to watch out for. He'll be the one who would try to get close to you to take the position of our master." Nicky whispered to him. Victor chuckled, baring his fangs. "Now Nicole, I hope you aren't feeding this pup lies. He has a mind of his own."

Nicky kept a grip on his arm while a low growl came from her. Charlie held his head high. "You said new omega. There was a previous one our master had?" Victor stop next to him, shoulder to shoulder and lean over to smell Charlie's scent. 

"You're not special omega. And he's not my master. But I will admit, he made better choices." Victor almost put his head closer to Charlie, Charlie taking in his scent, but Nicky growled. "Charlie, careful. He trying to get to know you and your scent. Don't let him get any closer." 

Victor turned his head to Nicky, warning her to back off, but Nicky challenges him instead. Nicky's fangs showed and her eyes dilated. Her body crouched in a way and her dark brownish tail was up. "He is mine to watch over for our master, not so you can bond with him. He's not yours."

The circle started closing in around them, but Victor backed away, stopping them. He turned his eyes to me. "You won't last long with him omega, but you won't have to be on the streets if you come to me." Victor lifted Charlie's head with his fingers under his chin. Charlie wasn't going to lie, it was tempting.

But his faith was with Nicky, so he turned his head away from Victor. Victor hummed and walked away, the crowd dispersing. Charlie looked towards Nicky, seeing her calm down. "I was hoping he was patrolling outside than be in here. 

The master always has him working outside, too nosy to work inside. Shame. He has potential." She said, shaking her head. "You're telling me. He makes my fur stand up." Said another voice. Nicky and Charlie turn towards the voice seeing a woman and a man walking towards them.

Nicky wasn't growling at them so Charlie thought they were safe. "That's Mark and Jackie. Mark is a beta and Jackie an Alpha. Jackie is a little bit nicer, but you still have to be on your toes. They can be manipulative." Charlie nodded. They chatted with them, welcoming Charlie to pack.

Charlie nodded and smiled, but his mind was elsewhere. There was another omega before his adoption. Before his arrival. Charlie wondered what drove the omega away and if he was going to have the same fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicky took him away from the crowd and back over to his master's wing. "Now everyone knows who you are and some will be looking after you if I'm not around. But you can't trust everybody. Now let's introduce you to your duties on this side. You'll have some freedom to do what you want, but I suggest after your chores." Nicky told him. Charlie nodded.

He figured this would probably be the easiest thing he'll do while being his master's pet. They went back to his bedroom and Nicky headed for the closet. "You will be picking out what he'll be wearing tomorrow just like he picked out what you are wearing now." Charlie looked down at his clothes. They were rather nice and it fit him snuggly.

He never really thought his master chose his clothes. Charlie walked up to the closet, surprised to see everything separated. His master's pants hung neatly on the bottom rack and his master's button-downs and suit jackets were on the top rack. Nicky watched from behind, hoping Charlie has a sense of fashion.

She knew he never really done this before nor change his clothes before, but she can only hope he knows what matches. Charlie went with the dark blue pants and jacket with a white button-down. He hung it up on the knob next to the closet, careful not to wrinkle it. He figured a sky blue tie will go well with the outfits. Nicky direct him to the small little cabinet inside the closet to pick out a tie.

Once satisfied, he looked towards Nicky for judgment. "What do you think?" Charlie asked. Nicky shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I think. Our Master will judge once he gets home. But it's a nice choice if you want my two cents." Nicky told him. Charlie smiled nonetheless, proud of what he chose.

"You look nice when you smile. You should do it more often." Nicky commented. Charlie blushed and looked away. "Next, you have to clean this room. No beta can't clean his room due to our nature to challenge our higher up if we get the chance. He only trusts his omega because omegas know their place and wouldn't dare try to challenge anyone." Charlie nodded, though he felt slightly insulted.

Charlie thought back at the painting of the previous omega with the previous master. He seems like he would challenge anyone. Charlie was about to voice it, but Nicky answered his unasked question. "What I mean by that is that they wouldn't challenge their masters.

Even the previous omega didn't do that. He knew his place and knew when to challenge when others underestimate him, but he would always submit to his owner. You'll see in two weeks. In the meantime, you should start cleaning. Our master is coming back this afternoon and he needs his meal ready and tasted." Charlie frowned. "Why do I have to taste it?" He asked.

"Poison. Some would slip it into his food to try to kill him. We'll be watching it from scratch today, but tomorrow, you'll be tasting and smelling all kinds of poisons so you can recognize them to prevent your death and our master's death." Charlie couldn't even be surprised.

So every day, he has to worry if someone is trying to kill his master. This day just keeps getting better and better. Charlie started his cleaning with the supplies he found in the bathroom. Nicky watched him and commented now and then and answered a few questions Charlie had. The day went by slowly, but Charlie didn't mind. He liked keeping his hands busy.

"So, about the sexual parts, does he have to marry me first or something?" Charlie asked. Nicky shook her head. "No. If he wanted to, you could be having sex tonight. It's whenever he needs to release stress or needs his sexual desires to be met. But I can say it's going to happen within two weeks.

Our master needs to show he's compatible with you and you need to show that you are comfortable with in any way. Whether that means him touching your butt, holding your hand, or kissing you openly with you not trying to back away. Whether you like it or not, you both need to get familiar with each other and that's probably going to happen this weekend when he's off." Nicky explained.

Charlie didn't like to hear that, but at least he can mentally prepare himself for it. He continued cleaning until it was close to the time for the master to come home. Charlie put the cleaning supplies away and washed his hands before he and Nicky headed over to the kitchen. 

They watched the cooks, who welcomed Charlie, cook the food for both him and their master. Once done, Nicky sniffed the food for him and declared it safe. "When he enters the room, he will ask to try his food. You do not eat until he starts eating. But that's all for today. I'll wake you up tomorrow and we can get back to your training.

Have a good rest of your day Charlie." Nicky said. Charlie smiled. "You too." They both walked out of the kitchen, both heading in different directions. Nicky headed over to her wing while Charlie headed back to the bedroom to wait for his master. Charlie felt today was a pretty decent day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegas are known to be a stress reliever to an Alpha due to them not retaliating. Whenever an Alpha is angry, they tend to let it out on the Omega.

Charlie waited for his master in the bedroom, fidgeting a bit. He didn't have to wait long, but Charlie didn't want to get belittled again. He knew he was small and not the most good looking, but for someone to point it out seem hurtful to him. Charlie sighed. This day is almost over.

He just has to spend this half of the day with his master. But what would his master want to do with him? Charlie was hoping it wasn't sex. He wasn't mentally prepared for that yet. But he has a job to do and he didn't want to be murdered in two weeks. His master came through the bedroom in a pissed off mood.

Charlie stood up, wanting to help him calm down, but wasn't sure how to do that. "Um... Welcome home, sir." Charlie said in a small voice. His master cut his eyes towards him, Charlie bowing his head submissively.

Charlie was trying to be nice. "My family always underestimate me and think I can't do the required job when asked. I have been doing my job since I was a child, but now they want to question my judgment. My ruling. I have been keeping this business running and made more people satisfied thus putting money into our pockets. And yet, they want to make my brother take my place." 

His master spoke out loud in an angry tone. He pushed Charlie down onto the bed with a growl that made his hair stand up. "I'm not weak! I can run this place better!" His master growls out at Charlie. Charlie only sat up and watched him. He didn't believe his master to be weak. Insensitive was more of the word he would use.

Charlie and his master held eye contact before his master soften up. "I'm sorry omega. Work has been stressful for me. Is my meal here?" His master asked. "Yes, sir. On the desk." His Master sat down and gesture for Charlie to come here. "When behind closed doors, you may call me Jasper. That is my first name."

His master, Jasper, told him. Charlie didn't know how to respond to that, so he said nothing at all. "You may try it," Jasper told him. Charlie ate a small piece of his pasta and Jasper watched him until Charlie swallowed. Then, with the same silverware Charlie used, he started eating his food.

Charlie grabbed his food and sat on the floor to eat. It was silent for a while, neither of them knows how to start a conversation with each other. Jasper cleared his throat. "What have you been doing today pup?" He asked Charlie. Charlie swallowed before answering.

"I had mingled with the other workers in their wing. Most were nice." Charlie said. Jasper hummed. "I believe you have met Victor. Today was his day off if I remember correctly." Jasper commented. "Yes, sir. He made his presence known." Jasper huffed. "And what do you think about him? Surely he gave you some kind of deal you can't resist." Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Charlie frowned. He didn't like that his Master thought of him who would quit so easily. Sure he'll complain as much as he wants and would think about all the possibilities, but overall, he's not a quitter. He might think about it, but he won't. "I'm supposed to be your omega, not his Jasper," Charlie said with a bit of confidence.

Saying his master's name felt weird to him, a little intimate. Jasper looked him up and down with interest. "We'll see about that pup. Are you done with your meal?" Jasper asked. Charlie ate a bit more than yesterday, so he viewed it as an accomplishment. Charlie stood up with his plate. "Yes. I can take it to the kitchen if you like." Charlie suggested.

Jasper shook his head. "Later. On the bed Omega." Jasper told him. Charlie placed his plate down and with a bowed head, he got on the bed with Jasper climbing on after. Charlie laid on his back, Jasper getting in between his legs. Charlie whimpered, that earthy smell attacking his nose.

"You say you are going to be my omega, but would you do what omega is supposed to do?" Jasper asked him. Charlie wasn't ready for sex, but it's his job to please his master. "If it's what you want and it pleases you. I'm yours to have Jasper." Charlie said softly. Jasper bit his bottom lip. "I like it when you say my name. But you wouldn't say that if I was your typical Alpha." Jasper told him.

Charlie spread his legs more, feeling the familiar wet in his butt, his sweet aroma filling the air. Charlie leaned up to smell the man above him, making his body shaking and his pants soon to be wet. Jasper let him, smelling the sweet aroma coming from the boy under him. 

Jasper kissed down Charlie's neck and to his collar bone, Charlie gasping. "This is how I want you under me. And just so we're clear omega, I am your Alpha, no one else." Jasper growl in his ear. Charlie shivered under him, Jasper's voice melting him and making his inner wolf howl with want and need.

Jasper leaned up, his eyes flashing red for a moment, but Charlie didn't catch that. "Clean yourself off pup. We're going for a walk." Jasper got up and walked towards his closet, pausing at the outfit Charlie set up for him to wear. Charlie was left feeling confused and horny at the same time, wondering what just happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Gosh! Is Jasper not human?! Is he a full-bred?!? Stay toon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love and support for this work. Really motivating.

When his master said walk, he meant through the huge backyard he had. It was beautiful. The stone walkway in the middle surrounded by so many flowers and fountains. Charlie sniffed the sweet smells and shivered. The cool air blew softly against him like a soft kiss from mother nature.

"You like the garden pup?" Jasper asked. "Yes, sir," Charlie answered, still displeased with being called a pup. He's not young and helpless anymore. "You are welcome to come here as much as you like to clear your head, as I am sure you have much on your mind," Jasper said. 

Charlie didn't know if that was an invite to speak what was on his mind or not, but Charlie decided to play it safe. "I heard you had an Omega before me. What happened?" He asked. They walked up to a large pool, Jasper stripping down to his nude. Charlie looked away with a blush.

He heard water rippled as Jasper walked in it. "Aren't you going to join me?" Jasper asked. Charlie looked down embarrassed. "I can't swim sir," Charlie said softly. Jasper cleared his throat, Charlie looking up at him. "Take off your clothes pup," Jasper said, leaving no room to argue.

Charlie took off his clothes, feeling eyes on him. He turned back to the mansion, spotting a few looking at him from the windows. Charlie wrapped his arms around his body. "Sir, people are watching me," Charlie said in a small voice. he buried his tail between his legs. Jasper smiled. 

"And that's all they'll do. As you said, you are my Omega, not theirs. Now come to the water." Charlie stepped down into the water, Jasper grabbing his hips and Charlie wrapping his arms and legs around him. Jasper led him away from the edge, Charlie gripping him harder.

"Relax omega. I got you. I won't let you fall or drown." Charlie relaxed a bit, trusting Jasper won't drop him. "You asked about the other omega, correct?" Jasper asked. "Yes, sir," Charlie answered. Jasper spun them around slowly and dipped Charlie into the water. Charlie didn't mind.

It was cooling. "The other omega didn't want to stay with me or have duties. I gave the omega a week to stay. After the week, the omega ran off. I do believe he is still alive. My workers were saddened by his leave so I went to go find a new one. An Omega plays an important role within a pack.

Due to death or leaving for our case, the pack becomes sadden at the loss. A bond between animals will always be closer than between two human beings." Jasper pressed Charlie against the edge. "Are you sad as well for your previous Omega?" Charlie asked. Jasper leaned forward to whisper into Charlie's ear.

"Disappointed is the word I would use. So tell me, will you disappoint me as well?" Jasper pressed three kisses to Charlie's neck, Jasper feeling Charlie's blood rush under his lips. Charlie closed his eyes and hummed. "You have to give me a reason to do so," Charlie told him. He felt Jasper smile by his neck. "I can give you plenty of reasons, but we'll see how long you'll last Omega."  


\-----------------------  


They made their way out of the pool and Jasper grabbed a towel from a small little cabinet, wrapping one around Charlie and himself. Charlie covered himself as they walked inside the mansion and back to their room. Jasper allowed Charlie to wash first before washing himself.

Charlie didn't know if he should put clothes on or not, so he sat on the bed waiting for his next order. Jasper came out wiping his face, eyeing Charlie up and down, then tossing a red robe to him. 

"Wear this and go gather our dinner. We will be turning in for the day early. You will be coming with me to work in the morning for a little while, then a limo will drive you back here to be further trained by your beta Nicole." Charlie put on and robe, smelling the scent of his master on it. He left the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen, wondering why was he coming to work with Jasper.

Charlie knew in two weeks he has to show his worth, but why this soon? He was hoping it was to watch Jasper work, but he knew that that wasn't the case. It was never that easy. Two steaming plates sat ready for him next to Victor, who was most likely waiting for Charlie. Charlie remembered he was naked under his robe. "Nice to see you Omega. I was wondering when you were coming." 

Victor got up and walked towards him. Charlie looked down, not sure what to do. He's an Alpha. Sure Charlie was in a higher position, but his instinct was the same. "I have to get our master's meal. He is waiting for me." Charlie said, trying to speak up to Victor. Victor leaned down to smell him, but Charlie backed away.

"He can wait. Have you thought about my proposition? I can keep you safe and off the streets like a real Alpha." Charlie shook his head. "I belong to my master. Not you. My master will keep me safe." Victor growl and walked away from him.

"He was supposed to protect our other omega. Now he's out there alone and most likely dead. Do you honestly think he'll protect you when you need it? I don't think so." Victor swiped the food to the floor in anger and walked out, leaving a confused Charlie to clean up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Jasper keep Charlie safe or will Charlie suffer the same fate?  
> Until Jasper bites Charlie and claims him, Charlie is still free for all. You all will get to know a little bit about Victor too. Just stay with me.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie got ready to go to Jasper's job with fear in his heart. He didn't know how to act or what to expect from the people Jasper works with. "You're just over to be seen by my mother and her omega. Hopefully, you won't have to see my brother." Jasper said. Charlie straightens his grey sweater vest over his sky blue, long-sleeved shirt.

He looked up to see Jasper wearing the suit that Charlie picked out the night before. He didn't say anything bad so Charlie considered it a win. Jasper turned his face towards Charlie, looking up and down at him before mumbling. Charlie blushed. "Are you ready to go, Pup?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, sir," Charlie said. They walked out of their room, Jasper unexpectedly grabbing Charlie's hand. Charlie still felt like a child next to him and he didn't know if that was a feeling Jasper wanted him to feel. Like a child. Charlie shook his head. Holding hands with him is the least of his worries.

They walked down the stairs and out the front door. The driver of the limo got out and open the door for them both. Jasper let Charlie get in before he did, Charlie still surprised about the spacious seat. Charlie played with his dark grey tail, starting to get anxious because of the silence.

He and Jasper really are different. The age difference between them was obvious but not unheard of so Charlie didn't really worried about that. Jasper had to be around his mid-twenties. He wasn't old, but you could tell he has a lot on his mind. It didn't help that Jasper carries a strict and focused look everywhere he goes, giving him an unwelcomed look.

Jasper's green eyes seem out of place due to how pretty it was. It was a beautiful light color that so soft, but used in a harsh manner. Charlie didn't realize he was staring at Jasper until he blinked and notice Jasper was watching him as well. "Is there something on your mind that causes you to look at me that way?" Jasper said, turning his head to look out the window.

Charlie blushed and didn't want to say the truth, but he didn't know any good lies to replace it. "I was thinking your eyes are beautiful and it stands out. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Charlie said softly, bowing his head in embarrassment. Jasper was confused yet honored.

He felt his own blush warming his cheeks. He cleared his throat and looked at Charlie. "Thank you. Yours is quite unique as well." Jasper said. Charlie felt lied to. "There's no need to compliment me, sir. Many told me my eyes are unnatural and ugly." Charlie told him, holding himself. Jasper frowned and raised Charlie's chin so they looked at each other.

"I don't say my words to be saying them. I meant what I said. Your eyes are beautiful and unique. Your long eyelashes complement them perfectly. And your eyes are not yellow. They're golden. The beautiful color of metal that everyone longs to find and yet they are trap in your iris. I can say I'm the richest man of all since I have you with me." Jasper watched the blush grow on Charlie's cheeks until his face was red.

He rubs his thumb over Charlie's lips, tempted to kiss him, but held himself back. Charlie didn't know what to say to the compliment Jasper gave him. Especially about his eyes. 

He felt Jasper's thumb rub his bottom lips and he was tempted to kiss it, but then Jasper move his hand and Charlie lost his chance. He didn't understand their relationship between the two of them, but Charlie can safely say he was developing a small crush on Jasper and it was only his second day with the man.  


They drove through town and Charlie took in the sights. The sun bounced off of many cars and buildings, so many colors for Charlie to guess. He saw many half breeds as well, many looking malnourished as he was. Their clothes were horrible and their fur on their tails looked rough.

Some were in their wolf form and Charlie could tell by their fangs, nose shape, and eyes. Their fangs were smaller, their nose was pointier instead of rounder, and their eyes were more human instead of an animal. One looked in his direction, his eyes bore into his. Charlie had to look away, that wolf's eyes showing so much anger it scared him. "We're here, pup," Jasper said. The limo stopped and after a moment, someone opened the door.

Jasper climbed out, Charlie following. They stood in front of the door of a huge and tall building that had **Peterson co.** in black. Jasper held out his hand to Charlie, waiting for him to take it. Charlie's heart started beating faster as he blushed and took the hand. He felt liked and wanted like Jasper actually wants him. They walk in together, Charlie determined to the best omega he can be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one of the Omegas that will judge Charlie in two weeks.

There were a lot of people walking around, so many perfumes, cheap colognes, and the scent of their recent lover the night before. Charlie turned his head towards Jasper, taking in the earthy smell that made his body tingle. People parted for them and Charlie knew Jasper was high in power, but it was strange to him.

He guessed it was the fact he gets that same treatment as well. They walked by a desk where a woman was talking on the phone, but she moves the phone away from her ear to talk to Jasper. "Mr. Peterson, your mother, and her mate is upstairs waiting for you. And your meeting has been pushed to ten." The woman said.

Jasper nodded his thanks and they went inside an elevator. Charlie was a bit scared when the doors closed, never been in an elevator before, but Jasper let go of his hand and placed it on Charlie's hip and Charlie's attention turns to that spot. They stop at a couple of floors, each time Charlie looked up at Jasper when the door closes again.

Did they miss their stop? When they were the only ones left in the elevator, Charlie grew more worried until the doors open to what seems like a big living room suite. The room was bright, filled with sunlight. The vibrant white, tan and browns looked beautiful. The hard brown floors were polished and clean.

The white walls didn't have not one smudge or stain, the light making it look cleaner and brighter than it was. There was a bar by the entrance with stools with red tops line on the side. Tan couches, small tables with a vase and flowers, this place was amazing and out of this world.

Again, Charlie felt underdressed. "May I see the view, sir?" Jasper looked at him with a small smile. "You may. But it's still is nothing compared to what I have." Charlie walked forward, wondering what was Jasper talking about. What view is better than this? They were so high in the sky, the bright blue sky beautiful and shiny.

He had a moment of sadness for his bedmates that were probably still stuck in those horrible conditions. Charlie wanted to help, but he didn't know how to do it. Charlie smelt the stranger before turning to see him. The half-breed was a lot older than him and most certainly more mature.

His hair was a pretty honey brown with strands of blond. His chestnut skin was beautiful and his tail was the gorgeous color of chocolate. His icy blue eyes honestly stood out but in a good way. He looked Charlie up and down and Charlie almost bows his head but stopped.

The guy in front of him was an Omega but carried himself like an Alpha. "So you're the new omega Mr. Peterson have this time." He said. It was more of a statement to himself than a question, but Charlie still nodded. The omega smiled and huffed. "You won't last long here. Much less in two weeks." He said before walking away.

Talk about a warm welcome. "Excuse me?" Charlie asked. The male turned towards him. "You won't last. You're too sensitive. Once you start working for the underground, you'll be trampled by the amount of Alphas, Betas, and even humans. You won't be strong enough to stand next to him and your blood will be spilling the minute you end up alone." He told Charlie.

Charlie frowned. The person in front of him may be stronger and all, but they are both omegas. He can't belittle him like this. "Well, I didn't ask to be in this position. And you can't talk to me like that." Charlie said with a false bravo, but his words were true. Charlie believes that.

He was nothing but an omega. The omega raised an eyebrow and stalk towards Charlie and Charlie did take a few steps back until his back hit the warm window. "We may be Omegas but you're nothing compared to me. You're nothing more but a runt. And like all runts, they die. Do you want to take that chance with me, pup?"

Charlie and the Omega were close to each other, Charlie's face turned to the side as the Omega growl in his ear. Charlie almost whimpered, but growl back instead. "There's a reason why the Alpha kills the weak instead of the Omegas I'm supposed to meet in two weeks." The Omega stops his growl and backed up.

"Maybe there's hope for you, but I highly doubt it. Backtalk won't get you anywhere. And there's a reason your Master chose you to be his omega and looks isn't it." The omega walked away towards the bar, drawing his attention to Jasper and his mother coming to sit on the barstool. 

Was Jasper in the room the whole time? Charlie felt alone as he walked over. He was ready to try some poisons than be here. _Do you honestly think he'll protect you when you need it? I don't think so,_ Victor's words circling in his head. Charlie wasn't sure he can say Jasper can. Was Charlie safer with Victor? 

"Have you made yourself acquainted with the Omega?" Jasper said. "Yes, sir. Hello ma'am." Charlie answered with his head down. The woman wasn't much better nor looked any friendlier. "Then I'll escort you to the limo. Nicole should be waiting for you." Jasper said, kissing his mother's cheek. Charlie said nothing as his mind wandered. Maybe he should consider Victor's request after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Charlie visits the underground, you'll understand why he is so strict.


	11. Chapter 11

"The Omegas may be harsh, but I'm sure they have good intentions for you. Nowadays, we have it bad. Humans hate us and some Alphas don't have home training. As a Beta, I don't have to worry about them going crazy over me. Omegas attract attention and everyone still thinks Omegas are pushovers." Nicky told Charlie. Charlie was currently throwing up thanks to one poison he didn't catch.

He did well though so he felt like a winner while his face was in a toilet. It was funny Nicky thought now was the time to talk to him about what happened when he went to work with Jasper. Charlie flushed the toilet and decided to brush his teeth. Nicky shrugged.

"You'll be ready for them in two weeks. Don't worry. Now, as for your relationship with our master, that something even I can't help you with. But I wouldn't go to Victor though. Our master can protect you. But if you don't trust him yet, everyone else will. Us half breeds need to stick together." Nicky said, rubbing his back.

Charlie finished brushing his teeth and clean his face. "Thanks, Nicky. But I do hope I will pass their test. I don't want to face alphas." Charlie said. They walked out of the bathroom, Nicky taking a seat while Charlie starts cleaning the room. "All I can do is train you, Charlie, but I can't guarantee anything.

If you have to fight, you fight. They might have to judge you and I have to train you, but you have a good heart. I don't want you to change that. This place needs it." Charlie smiled. He knew he had a hard road in front of him. All he can do is give it his best.  


\-------------------------------------------------------  


Charlie was done with his chores early and Nicky let him go. He told her he was going to the garden to clear his mind, so he knew somewhere in the mansion, she was watching him. He sat on one of the benches, smelling the aroma of flowers and feeling the sun warm his body.

He almost wanted to change his form, but Nicky told him they would do that this weekend and they would be in a nearby forest. During the weekend, there will be a full moon for four days, so during those days, that's when he'll actually become a part of the pack. So Charlie decided to wait until then. Charlie sighed. He came from being in an orphanage to putting his life at risk.  


Charlie didn't have to lift a finger for this to happen.  


The wind blew softly towards him, bringing him the scent of the familiar Alpha. He heard his footsteps coming closer to him until he sat next to him on the bench. "How are you liking this place Omega?" Victor said softly. Charlie wanted to share but decided not to. "I'm fine, thank you," Charlie said.

Victor looked over to him. "I get we started off wrong, but I want you to know me. I can be friendly." Victor said. Charlie had to smile. He looked over at Victor with a raised eyebrow. "Is that the approach you going to try out? You think that will work?" Charlie asked. Victor smiled.

"I got you to look at me and smile. I think I'm off to a good start. Now, will you let me be a gentleman and let me walk you inside?" Charlie rolled his eyes. "It depends. Are you going to try to make me your omega? Because if so, I don't think you will get far." Charlie told him, getting up.

Victor shrugged. "An Alpha can try," Victor said, getting up. They walked back inside and Charlie wasn't going to lie. He having a good time with Victor. "The previous master before the omega came picked me up when I was on the streets. Told me I can have a job with a place to live and food. 

I don't always agree with him, but I had to accept that. Now though, I don't like this one. You might be loyal to him, but I see Omegas come and go. I don't want you to go through the same." Victor said softly. It was nice to see this side of him. "Thank you, but just as you were giving a job, I have mine." 

Charlie wasn't going to give up. He was going to stay and fight. Maybe even try to be the omega Jasper wanted him to be. "So you rather risk your life than be with me? I can take care of you and our future pups." Charlie shook his head. "There are no pups. There is no us. 

I'm sorry Victor, but I'm devoted to my master." They stopped in front of the kitchen door, Victor getting ready to leave. "Well, I'll be here whenever you need it. If your master doesn't treat you right, you know how to find me." He told Charlie. He leans in forward and plants a kiss onto Charlie's cheek before walking away. Charlie watched him leave, feeling alone and slightly wanting Victor to come back.


	12. Chapter 12

The day went by quiet and Charlie talked to a few more of Jasper's workers. They opened up to him and some talked to him about what was bugging them. Charlie helped as much as he can, but they still thanked him and send him off. When it was time for Jasper to come back, Charlie gathered his meal and waited, not thinking about all the scents that were on him.

Jasper opened the door and paused, not liking the aroma surrounding Charlie. "Welcome back, sir," Charlie said with a smile. Jasper looked Charlie up and down with a frown. "I see you have been talking to the other workers. Even Victor." Jasper said. Charlie didn't know he could smell that.

A human nose shouldn't be able to tell. "I have. I figure I should have a tighter bond with them. They were friendly." Charlie told him. "Well, go wash. I don't want their stench in this room." Charlie did what was told and headed to the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes and turn on the shower, unaware of Jasper watching him from behind.

Once the water was set at a good temperature, Charlie got in. The water felt warm on his skin, his pores opening up. Charlie sighed and shook his head, water flying everywhere. He gathered his cloth and begin to wash, using shampoo for his hair, ears, and tail.

The citrus scent filled the air, making him relax. Once Charlie got out, he paused when he saw Jasper leaning against the doorway. "Is there something wrong, Jasper?" Charlie asked. Jasper shook his head, eyeing Charlie's naked body. Charlie wasn't fully dried off yet, his skin looking inviting to Jasper.

"Come here, omega," Jasper said. Charlie came closer until Jasper grabbed his hips and pulled him firmly against his body. "I'm still wet. I'm going to mess up your clothes." Charlie commented. Jasper didn't mind about his clothes, officially done for today.

He sniffed Charlie's neck, wetting his nose until he opened his mouth to lick Charlie up from the side of his neck to his ear, teasing Charlie's earlobe. Charlie hummed and responded by dropping his towel to hold onto Jasper's clothes, turning his head more to give more access. 

Jasper's fangs grew as he drags his nose back over to that spot where he can feel Charlie's blood rush. He wanted to sink his teeth in that spot, to feel the blood mingle with his tongue. To even place his knot inside his omega and finally claim him as his own. "Please, Alpha." Charlie moaned.

Jasper wanted to listen, to give him what he wanted. He hasn't felt like this for a long time. He heard himself growl before kissing Charlie, the smell coming from Charlie getting thicker. Charlie wrapped his arms around Jasper, allowing Jasper to dominate his mouth. 

Charlie whined as Jasper licked the inside of his mouth and bit his bottom lip. Jasper had to physically fight himself to move away from Charlie. They both breathe heavily, Charlie obviously hard and his pupil's dilated. Jasper honestly wanted to throw his omega onto the bed and mate with him until he knew he was pregnant with his pups.

"Go to bed, pup." Jasper forced out of his mouth before heading out. He didn't miss the hurt expression on Charlie's face, but he had other problems to deal with. He was certain his heat wasn't supposed to start this week. His pills supposed to help with that. He growled again, the clothes on his body starting to feel unwelcomed.

He started ripping his clothes off, feeling heavy throbs between his legs. He needs to get rid of this. Sure he could've had sex with his omega, but this would lead to knotting. He can't do that yet. He was down to his underwear when he walked out into the night, his senses starting to awaken.

His blue eyes turn to red, his ears starting to pick up noises. His nose picked up scents of nature, but that ever sweet smell of his omega was still in his nose. Jasper walked towards the direction of the nearby forest.

He needs release. Distance. Once he was at the forest line, he rubbed the tree to mark his scent so if he is gone longer than expected, someone can find him.

Then he took off his underwear and morphed into the animal he was deep down inside. Fur coming from his skin, bones moving, his tail growing from his tailbone until he was all fours with a still aching cock. A good run should help him calm down before he can take his pills again.  


Unknown to him, Charlie was in the bed on his master's side to keep the earthy yet comforting scent in his nose. He was half crying, half begging for an Alpha. He hasn't had his heat for a while due to no one never really being interested in him before. But now, his cock throb for attention and his hole clench for a knot that wasn't going to be in him tonight. Charlie tried his best to satisfy himself, but it wasn't how he wanted it to be.  


The only one who knew was one wolf by his door, hearing the pleads and angry with himself at the fact he couldn't come in, trying to respect Charlie's wishes. He just hopes now, Charlie will know who can really come to if he needs help or pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper vs. Victor
> 
> Explanation next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the last chapter took a whole left turn, so here you something to calm you all. And the full moon four-day weekend is something y'all will enjoy. Romantic fluff is coming. 
> 
> That left turn surprised me too.
> 
> **Warnings for Anal Sex. Just stop when Jasper says Charlie is attractive**

Charlie spent the rest of the week trying to stay away from Jasper. He focused on cleaning their room, washing clothes, and mingling with the other workers. Whenever Jasper comes home, he gets ready to try his meal and wash with the door close. The nights were the hardest for him. 

They always sleep in their nude, Jasper eyeing him most of the time before going to sleep. Charlie always wanted to at least touch Jasper but was afraid that he would reject him. He was getting mixed signals from him. Jasper loves to look at him, but can't touch him. He likes to get Charlie heated but doesn't follow through. Charlie was slowly losing himself to his inner wolf. He wanted nothing more but for Jasper to touch him and please him and it only took him a week to be crazy for a man he barely knew.  


Victor was no better.  


Victor would wait for him during lunch and watch him if Charlie ever decides to get in the pool. Then it was the small acts of kindness that drew Charlie closer. It could be Victor holding the door for him and Charlie would blush. The only time Charlie would see his aggressiveness was around other Alphas and Betas that was into him.

Nicole was always nearby to steer them away and keep Charlie away from them but by the end of the week, Nicole suggested staying on his side of the wing. Charlie understood and was even grateful when Victor started working again. The only reason he had those days off was that Jasper had to go out looking for a new omega and Victor was strong enough to run the underground for him. During those first few days Charlie was there, Victor was still affiliated with it until Jasper got rid of the meetings until next week.  


The week Charlie was supposed to get introduced to them.  


Good thing the full moon was before that.  


The night before the full moon, Jasper decided to address the elephant in the room. They got into the bed and this time, Jasper wrapped his arms around Charlie from behind. Charlie stiffened, not knowing what to do or say. "I know I have left you in a dire way and I must address that." Jasper stated.

Charlie wanted the conversation to end already. "Jasper, it's alright. I know I'm not... not exactly what you look for in an Omega." Charlie said in a small voice. Jasper kissed the back of his neck. "Quite the opposite. I wanted to impregnate you." Jasper told him. Charlie had to turn around to face him, not believing what he heard.

Jasper looked Charlie in his eyes, Charlie realizing what he said was true and he was serious about that. "Impregnate me?" Charlie asked. Jasper kissed his nose. "Yes. We're not ready for that nor is it confirm that you'll be my omega. After your test and if the Omegas deem you worthy, that's when I will claim you and have you as my lover." Jasper said. 

Charlie didn't like that thought and frown. "Why do you have to go off of their judgment when it's your life? They can't control who you like nor who you love." Charlie asked. Jasper simply watched him, thinking over Charlie's words. Charlie got antsy and looked down at Jasper's chest instead of his eyes. "I'm not saying you love me or anything, but you do have some interest in me, right?" Charlie asked. Jasper raised his chin.

"I do have interest in you. You are very attractive to me." Jasper said, kissing his forehead. Charlie bit his lip and move closer to Jasper. Jasper took a whiff of Charlie and lower his lips to kiss Charlie slowly. Charlie closed his eyes and placed his hands on Jasper's chest. Jasper deepened the kiss and maneuver so he was over Charlie. Charlie opened his mouth and open his legs more so Jasper can rest between them.

Charlie whined when their hips touch and felt Jasper's growing cock against his own. Jasper was glad he took the pill so he won't accidentally knot with the omega. He grinds against Charlie without hesitation and separated from the kiss so he can hear Charlie's moan. Charlie's inner wolf was already was raising his hind so Jasper can mate with him and Charlie was damn near ready to get in that position.  


Charlie never knew he was that sexually frustrated.  


Jasper felt Charlie's tail move under him, the soft fur tickling his heavy balls. So he moved one of his hands down and jerk them both off. Charlie's fingers dug into Jasper's back, the feeling of Jasper's long, thick cock against his decent size cock driving him crazy. Even his grip was perfect as Jasper paid attention to the head.

Jasper watched the faces his omega made, slipping his hand down from their cocks to Charlie's leaking hole. Charlie cried out when Jasper inserted a finger, his hole so sensitive when it's wet with his slick. Jasper wiggled his finger around, listening to Charlie's moans so he would know if he was close to his spot. 

When he inserted another finger and a little to the left, Charlie cried out and arched his back. Jasper took the chance to lick and kissed Charlie's neck and piston his fingers in and out, abusing that spot. His fingers glistened and the sound echoed throughout the room along with Charlie's pleads.

His hole constantly clenched around Jasper's fingers, asking for a knot. Their aroma filled the room, egging each other on to continue. Jasper adding a third and Charlie was in full bliss. He grabbed Jasper's hair to raise his head to kiss him harshly. It ended up being a short kiss when Jasper pushed him back down and move his fingers.

Jasper licked his glistened fingers, Charlie nearly cum from watching him. He was glad Jasper liked it and this time, he saw Jasper's eyes turn red for a moment. It made him shiver in delight and ran his hands down Jasper's hard body, the abs making his mouth water. 

Jasper lined up his cock to Charlie's eager hole and slid in easily. Charlie pressed his head back against the pillow, feeling himself take the hard cock inside. He almost started howling. His inner wolf already was due to Charlie finally getting some dick for once.  


His inner wolf has an attitude.

"Why?" Charlie asked once Jasper was fully in. Jasper kissed his cheek. "Just as your job is to please me, my job is to satisfy my omega as well. I left you in a horny state, let me fully satisfy you this time." Jasper said, starting to move his hips. Charlie groaned and closed his eyes. That night was filled with lust and satisfaction. There might not be love right now, but it was growing in both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think about the pill like birth control, but it's for him to control arousal so his heat doesn't come and he's in control instead of his Alpha instincts. You'll get more of him as a wolf in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, after his chores were done, Charlie was taken outside with nothing but his underwear on. Nicole had nothing on, not self-conscious as he was. So Charlie did stare for a while. "Ready to head out?" Nicole asked. Charlie nodded. "Where will our master be while we're gone?" Charlie asked.

That morning, Jasper was gone from his bed. Charlie knew he wasn't working and thought he would see him during breakfast, but was sad he didn't. "We'll see soon. You just worry about joining the pack. The next for nights would be bright and the best time for us to hunt. Who knows, maybe you'll bring in a deer or a rabbit. Let's go."

Nicole began to change and Charlie followed. He felt himself let go and felt his fur grow over his skin. Charlie growled and shook his head. His inner wolf starts to take over as he got on all fours, hurriedly taking off his underwear. Soon enough, there were two beautiful wolves ready to go join their pack. Nicole was a gorgeous brown wolf with a mix of black and white.

Charlie himself was a dark grey wolf, his fur a little lighter on the way down. You could tell by their eyes that they were half breeds due to the white of their eyes instead of the usual yellow or the rare blue. Nicole looked at Charlie, waiting for him to be ready. 

With a lick to her muzzle, they howl out to get the location of their pack in their territory. Their howl echoed throughout the land, some lone wolves catching their call. It wasn't a moment later did they hear one deep howl back followed by the rest of packs howls.

After the exchange, Nicole and Charlie were off. Their paws hit the ground, dust flying up behind them as they race to rejoin their pack. Charlie felt free and wild, the long restrain to act human long gone as Charlie's inner wolf takes control and there was nothing but instinct left to guide him.  


They enter the woods, Charlie's tongue hanging from his mouth. Getting closer to the pack, he sniffs out many scents on trees and grass, noting that they were in the territory. He heard a few wolves coming and stuck close to Nicole. They at first came to attack, but after Nicole howl and Charlie followed her example, their run turns leisurely and got together.

Two smelt his groin while one smelt his muzzle. "Nice to see you join us." The voice said, Charlie recognizing it to be Jackie. "Glad to join you." They all ran back to the heart of the pack, Charlie surprised by how big it was. Nicole bumps his shoulder and motivates him to mingle.

Needless to say, Charlie meets many wolves, most he recognized from the mansion. One wolf nearby growl with a few others that made Charlie back away. He knew his role. Ever since he was born, he was submissive than his siblings who would overpower him growing up.

He felt like a pup again. His tail went between his legs as Charlie bared his fangs and growled back. They bark at him, snapping at him. Charlie knew they meant no harm but as the newcomer and an omega, even he has a role to play.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------  


Jasper met up with his family on the other side of the territory their pack was. As of right now, he wore nothing but his boxers and greets his brothers and sisters, mother and father, and even his grandparents. Each one, there was a half breed. Jasper's birth 'Mother' eyed him and smiled.

"You are doing well for yourself. Has your pick grown better since the last I have seen him?" The brown half breed asked. His human mother was currently at the mansion along with any other human relative he has. "He has been better and very satisfying for me. He's currently with the pack judging by his howl. He should be well acquainted by now." Jasper told him.

His brother, Xavior, chime in. "I would love to see this one. Surely he must be a beauty." He spoke. Jasper growled at him. His last argument with his 'mother' about giving the job of the underground to Xavior still have him angry. Xavior made a joke about taking his omega since Jasper can never keep one, but Jasper wasn't too kind to him about that nor found it funny. Bringing his brother around his omega felt threatening, but can't do anything about it.

Xavior only smiles at him. Jasper was about to attack him to show him who's boss, but his 'mother' stops him. "Now stop you two. I don't want to break you two up over a silly omega. Jasper, go speak with your father." Jasper left, eager to move away from his brother. Jasper's father was the head Alpha of the pack, Jasper expected to take over.

Jasper wasn't worried if he doesn't, more focus on the underground than the wolf pack. He was hoping his sister would take over since she was more acquainted with the pack than he was. She was already starting to lead a few hunts, supervise by their father. 

"Jasper. I suspect Mich sent you. You must be trying his patience." Jasper's father said with a chuckle. Jasper always admires how his father still loves his half breed while being in a married relationship with a human woman. Jasper was sure he couldn't do the same, more interested in being with one person rather than several.

He already knew what he wanted. Once his children take over, he wants to be more focus on making wolf pups than human half breeds with his omega. "More so of my brother getting on my nerves. He seems to take joy from my anger due to him wanting to take my omega." Jasper said.

His father smiled. "Technically, that omega is not yours." He said. Jasper smiled back. "I like to think he is. He is very pleased to be around both physically and sexually." The father raised an eyebrow.

"I might have to check out this omega that catches your interest. What's his name?" The father asked. Jasper smiled. He would always say the name in his mind, the name giving him a thrill, and nowadays, lust. 

He plans on wooing the young omega during these four days before business calls him back. With a look Jasper gave to his father, the father knew Jasper must be smitten.

"Charlie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, The Omega Charlie met (Brown half breed) when he went to Jasper's job is Jasper's birth mother. Jasper refers to him as 'mother' as well since he did come from him. Jasper's father is with both the half breed and Jasper's human mother. Think of it as an established three-way relationship.
> 
> More interactions are in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your love, kudos, and comments. We're far from over, so I hope you enjoy it.

Charlie licked his small wounds, wondering what everyone waiting for. Many wolves mingled around, finding mates, or playfully fighting. Charlie saw Nicole play with a few females, but sometimes sneak over to the Alpha male wolves, sometimes being chased by a female Alpha away from the males.

There were pups mingling within the pack, not allowed to go far from their mother. Charlie listened to their howls and barks, sometimes playing with twigs or wrestling. It made him yearn for pups of his own and vaguely thought of Jasper. Does he have to be alone for the next few days without him? 

Charlie whined and rolled over. He hoped not. Then when the wind blew, bringing the scent of other wolves. He got up, thinking it was incoming intruders, but the others didn't seem worried. Instead, they howled for their leader. The pack leader. Charlie was finally going to see the strong wolf who was holding this big pack together. Charlie joins the howl and soon he heard them.  


\-----------------------------------  


Jasper ran next to his Alpha sister, listening to the howling of his pack. His black fur bounced as his paws pound the ground, bringing him closer to his soon to be omega. His father led the run, his grandparents falling behind, but still with them. The howls got louder until he saw a few Alphas coming to confront them but then submits to Jasper's father, licking his muzzle.

Jasper's father snaps at them, the others whining with their tails between their legs. The pack welcomes them, but Jasper only searches for one wolf. The only wolf his nose knows he wants. Jasper walked among them, sniffing groins and muzzles, looking for that sweet smell he made himself recognize when Charlie was sleeping. He wasn't far. When he looked up and saw one beautiful grey wolf in front of him, he knew.  


\-----------------------------------------  


Charlie felt eyes on his and turn his head to see one fully black wolf walk up to him. Charlie bares his fangs, ears back, uncertain about the stranger. The wolf stops a short distance from him, ears forward and curious. Charlie, now that he knew the wolf wasn't going to attack him, sniffs in his direction, the black wolf's eyes.

The black wolf's eyes were a beautiful red, the same red Charlie remembers sending a thrill down his spine. Combine with the same earthy scent he recognized, Charlie whined. It was from Jasper.

Charlie got excited, jumping up and licking him. Jasper returns the affection, sniffing him more to make sure, both wagging their tails. "Master! You came. And you're a wolf. How?" Charlie asked, flopping down to his side. Jasper got down as well. "Good genes I suppose. I'm glad to see you made it here fine." Jasper said calmly.

He was honestly captured by the beauty that Charlie was. He can not only think about their future children, but also their future pups. They'll all be gorgeous. "I took a beaten not too long ago. Nothing too bad sir." Charlie said. Jasper could tell and was proud Charlie didn't let it deter him. Jasper got up and one of Charlie's wounds, but it was nothing to worry about.  


The scent of his brother did.  


Jasper turned his head and snarled, Charlie, sitting up with ears forward. "Dear brother, calm down. Can I not meet future family, that is, if the omegas allow him to be?" Said one stray wolf Charlie didn't recognize. He was a lighter shade than Charlie, white around the muzzle and underside side of his body.

Jasper put himself between Charlie and Xavior. "No. Go tend to mother's needs and get ready for the hunt. You will meet him later. Xavior bare his fangs and Jasper got ready to attack when needed. "Fine. He has more worrying things to look forward to. Perhaps tonight. 

He has no choice anyway." Xavior said before stalking off. Charlie didn't know what he meant, but even he knew this was no vacation for him to be free. He was just glad Jasper was with him. He was hoping Jasper would help him in a few things, but thinking back to when he was cornered by the half breed, he wasn't so sure. 

Charlie finally saw him relax and turn to Charlie. "You'll be fine my omega. Don't let his words put fear in you." Charlie didn't listen to his words and looked at Jasper's family. One in particular, the brown wolf with dark eyes, really didn't like him.

"Because there are worst things to fear. I know. As he said, let's get ready for the hunt." Charlie said, walking off. Jasper watched him, feeling determination roll off him. He looked at his mother who was watching Charlie.  


_Why do you have to go off of their judgment when it's your life? They can't control who you like nor who you love._  


Those words swirled in his head as he walked towards his family. Those words meant something and Jasper remembers thinking about it as he held a sleeping Charlie. So many omegas left or died, not one sticking with him and choosing freedom.

Not Charlie. Maybe it was because of the slight exaggeration he told Charlie that night that made Charlie stay. Out of fear. Throughout the week, Charlie grew confident and more attractive in Jasper's eyes.  


_They can't control who you like nor who you love._  


Once he laid by his 'mother', bumping his head against him, he turned his head towards Charlie, who was hanging around the pups. He was right. They can't control who he likes or love. But they can choose who to get rid of. 

At that moment, Jasper wasn't sure if he was agreeing to this. He doesn't want Charlie to die by Alphas. He was sure he wouldn't be able to watch that. For once in his life, Jasper felt like he wasn't in control and was afraid of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor will make an appearance soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Five groups separated to get the food, Charlie with Jasper and his family. Charlie sniffed the air. He licked his licks, hanging close to the familiar brown half breed he met a few days ago. You could tell he didn't have faith that Charlie would be helpful, but Jasper was next to him and his sister was going to lead, so Charlie had hope that he'll do fine. 

They made it to the clearing nearby that many deer grazing and eating. Charlie's focus on the young that suckled on its mother, but it seems the leader was going for the mother. Charlie hid in the grass, growling softly. He waited for the leader to make the first move. But the birds above them called out from above and alerted them.

They have no choice. The leader ran and Charlie was nearby. The herd ran, but that's what the wolves want. They surround the herd, herding them and singling out the old, weak, or young. But as they ran, there was one thing they had to make sure. Don't Let Their Meal Enter The Woods. 

The herd spread out and they target a mother with her young. When the leader grips her teeth on the leg, everyone helped out, biting part of the deer flesh as possible. The young made a mistake of turning around towards its mother and Jasper teeth sunk onto the baby's neck, easily breaking it.

They brought the mother down and someone gave the finishing blow of suffocation. The rest of the small group came out to eat, Charlie only getting a bit before and Alpha snarl and bit at him to move. Charlie backed away, tail between his legs. 

Jasper brought the catch he had and drop it by Charlie. "Looking for a meal?" Jasper asked. If a wolf can smile, Charlie most certainly did. Charlie and Jasper shared a kill, both licking each other clean when they were done.  


Jasper stuck around him, cuddling him and one time playing with him. Charlie found it funny and cute, wishing Jasper would act like that as a human. But then Jasper's 'mother' call him over and Charlie had to come too. They walked over to Jasper's family, Charlie momentarily froze when another scent of a familiar wolf tickled his nose. 

Charlie turned head and looked at a beautiful tan wolf, the top part much darker and his tail a chocolate brown. Charlie knew it was Victor and a small part of him wanted to go to Victor. Jasper growl, either to tell Charlie to hurry up or to tell Victor to back off, he didn't know. 

But Charlie hurried along, rubbing his head against him to ease him. Charlie stuck close when they got there, a little nervous. "I see you're not meat yet. How is your stay for the meanwhile?" Said the brown wolf. That half-breed really doesn't like him. "My stay has been well actually. I see myself being welcomed in." Charlie said. The brown wolf growled and got up.

"Don't think of yourself as permanent in this pack. We usually don't welcome outsiders." The wolf walked away and Charlie was left ill. "Ignore Mich. Being a wolf is who he naturally is, so he's not kind to outsiders. We run things differently than your average pack." Jasper's father said.

The wolf was similar to Jasper, but his fur was mixed with a bit of grey. His eyes seem happy and wise at the same time. Charlie stays silent, not really sure if he should. "I heard about you from Jasper. You seem to make him happy and gain his interest. Dare I say a small crush is growing?" Jasper's father asked.

Jasper folded back, tail between his legs, showing his fangs but knew he can't do anything. "No father. No crush." Jasper stated. "More?" The father asked. Jasper walked away. Was this embarrassment? Is it true? "Walk with me." Said the father. They walked away from the pack to scout the perimeter.

Surprisingly, Victor tag along as well with another, but with a nice distance away. "It's rare my son takes a liken to someone. Not only him but Victor as well." He said. "Victor told me how you found him and help him off the streets. He respects you greatly, your son, not so much." Charlie said. The father shook his body, his fur gleaming. "Jasper is different. So much like his half breed mother.

But he can be sensitive as well. Most of Jasper's life and also my life was chosen by half-breeds. It's a way we give respect to them. Humans hate our kind and in the winter, hunters hunt us despite us being human as well. Omegas have it the worse. Viewed as sensitive, sex-driven animals many would take advantage of. I heard you came from an orphanage?" The father asked.

"Yes. My arrangements weren't great, but it makes me enjoy the small things." The father licked his face, sorry for what Charlie been through. Charlie ignored it and sniff the air for any scavengers. "Do you remember your mother and father?" The father asked. Charlie whined.

"My owner was my father. My mother died in the orphanage. I don't know how, but she left me when I was small. I remember her last words to me. To always be strong and keep going, even when I'm down." The father said nothing for a while before rubbing his head against Charlie. 

"I'm sorry for what you been through, but I'm glad you live by your mother's words. Jasper needs someone like you and Victor will be ready to follow you and help you next week. You will be working the underground next week. Every great leader needs a great supporter. I wish you nothing but the best." 

The father bark over to Victor. "Victor, take Charlie back to the pack. I will be there shortly." The father told him. Victor barked back and waited for Charlie to join his side. Unknown to Charlie, Victor was going to take a long way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already planning a Psychological Thriller work which is a murder mystery as well. Would y'all be willing to read that after this work is done? 
> 
> **Go check out Pegas works as well. Thanks to Pegas's works, I got inspired to write this one. Go show it love.**
> 
> More Victor and Charlie next Chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all get two chapters thanks to y'all reading and clicking on the Kudos button.

"I don't want you to be here Charlie. Next week, the Underground, I don't want you there. Just come with me. I can take you away from here." Victor said, stoping. Charlie snarled at him. "No Victor, I'm fine here. And I don't want you either." Charlie said. Victor growl and attack him to the ground, teeth bared and paw on Charlie to keep him down. Charlie whined.

"I know that. I'm just trying to keep you safe." Victor moved his paw and lick Charlie. "Don't you have faith in me, Victor? I know I'm not the best. Not like the previous one. But I want to show my worth to everyone. So everyone knows I do have what it takes to make it. I came this far, I have to keep going." Charlie said.

Victor whimpered. Charlie sat up and Victor rubbed his head against him. "I'm with you then. You'll always have my support." Victor said with a few licks. Charlie made a low growl. "Why the change of heart? You weren't as welcoming the first time you saw me." Charlie asked.

"A mixture of things Charlie. Take your master's position, have you as my omega, scare you. But the longer you stayed, I saw your heart. Your determination. I wanted you out. You have too good of a heart for them to break. Then you started conversing with other workers and they said good things about you every time. They were getting too attached.

I heard your pleads outside your door and I was pissed your master didn't satisfy you. I wanted to take you. But now, I just want you safe. You getting better Charlie, but I don't want you to come to the secret society. They will break you and not hesitate to kill you. Just come with me, please. We can leave right now." Victor insisted.

"The Head Alpha, the one who rescued you, told me you would be ready to not only follow you but help me as well. Just do this for me and I'll be alright. But thank you for your concern." Charlie said.

Charlie got up and started walking, guided by his nose. He notices he's way off track and makes his way back to the pack, Victor close by with his head down and ears back. He only hoped Charlie is right.  
T

he sun started to go down when Victor and Charlie made it back, followed shortly by the pack leader and the other wolf. Jasper came from his family to Charlie. "Where have you been and why are you with him?" Jasper growls out. Victor bared his fangs, but his ears were back and tail between his legs.

"No reason. Just walking him back, sir." Victor stalked off, looking back once to look at Charlie. Jasper watched him go, Charlie nipping him to get his attention. "Don't worry Sir. We were just talking. Nothing happened." Charlie said. Jasper still sniffs under his tail to be sure. "Ready to run?" Jasper asked.

Charlie wagged his tail. "I haven't run in this form before. But I'm willing to do it." Charlie said. They walk to Jasper's family, which was getting up. "Good. I hope you can keep up. The night is bright and it's the best time to hunt." They hurried along and caught up to them. 

Charlie never really met the grandparents, but they seem friendly enough and didn't have any complaints to Charlie joining them. The grandmother's eyes were strict though so Charlie felt watched. Jasper's sister walked next to him. "So your Jasper's new lover. You seem fine to me. Ignore our parents.

They can be strict, even with their kids. I guess it's like a sign of love or something." She said. Charlie said nothing, not sure if he should. But he was glad she was nice to him. "Race ya." She said then took off. 

Charlie took off as well. His paws pound the ground, air against his face, body stretching as he caught up to the female. He heard the family behind him, but as he passes the female and let instinct take over, who need to be human when there's freedom.  


They ran past the town and Charlie slowed down when he saw the stray half breeds near starvation. It reminded him of the orphanage. His bedmates. No matter how bad they were, he still wanted to help them. Some of them were his relatives' thanks to the owner abusing them. 

Maybe there was a way to help them. Maybe even human kids. Charlie shook his head and caught up to Jasper's family, working out a plan. After landing a kill and the family started eating, Charlie yanked hard on the dead dear leg. Once apart, Charlie ran off. He heard Jasper call to him, but Charlie kept running back to the town. 

Charlie, once there, looked onto the streets for angry humans. He didn't want to get beaten. Charlie huffed. He walked onto the streets, guiding his nose to half breeds and full-bred wolves to an alley. He heard them growl at him, surely ready to attack him for there next meal. 

They all looked skinny. Charlie dropped the leg. "Peace offering. It's not much, but it's food." Charlie said, backing away. They watched him and stalked forward until they covered the meat and started eating. Charlie wagged his tail. Crisis adverted. That was until he turns around. 

It was the same wolf Charlie outside the car. Harsh green eyes, black coat of fur with a white underbelly and grey around the muzzle. He back Charlie up to a wall with a growl and a crazed look in his eyes. Charlie was stuck.  


"TRAITOR!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your tissues for the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second one.

Charlie was scared and didn't know what to do. How was he a traitor? Why was this wolf angry? Charlie curled into himself. "I'm not a traitor." He said the wolf. The wolf barked, basically telling him to shut up. Charlie was willing to do that.

"You! You with that filthy man! Traitor to your own kind! And now you're willing to look down on us as if you're higher!" Charlie whimpered and tried to move away from the wall, but the wolf bit him and Charlie was forced back.

"You don't know real hardship. You don't know what struggle is and yet you lavish in the wealth of that filthy Human. Traitor to your own kind. How could you be one of us?!" Charlie said nothing.

What was there to say? He left his family in that orphanage in the hands of that monster. He took the risk to be a billionaire's boyfriend. He left his old life behind and never looked back. A traitor. He heard growls behind him. Charlie whined. He wished he stayed with Jasper and his family. He was just trying to help. Charlie closed his eyes.  


\------------------  


Jasper sniffed the streets, following Charlie's scent. He had an idea of what Charlie was doing, but he cursed the boy for having a big heart. Sure, he exaggerated a bit when Charlie arrived and told him how dangerous the streets were, but it was still the truth. The streets were harsh and Jasper wanted nothing more but to get his mate and got out of here. 

He heard whines, growls, and barks nearby and hurried over, fearing the worst. When he got there, he didn't waste time. He jumped in, biting and yanking until he was protecting the hurt wolf he knew was Charlie. One wolf he recognized to be his previous partner who wanted to leave.

He was ready to kill him. How dare he attack his mate? "You. Beat it before I change my mind. I should kill you for hurting him." Jasper growled out. "You going to do it anyway. By your standards, you'll feed him to the wolves soon enough. Watching our kind die by Alphas will one day be your worst nightmare." said the wolf.

Jasper growled, ready to attack any wolf that comes near. Knowing he won't get anywhere, the angry wolf stalked off. Jasper took the chance to nudge Charlie out the alley. Charlie whimpered but walked with a small limp and bloody body.

"What were you thinking of running off like that? You could've got yourself killed! Have you not listened to the first thing I told you?" Jasper asked in an angry tone. "I was trying to help," Charlie said softly, stopping. Jasper snarled at him. "These wolves don't need help, Charlie. Why didn't you fight back? Why didn't you run?" Jasper asked.

Charlie hung his head and said nothing. Jasper almost wanted to walk away, leave Charlie to his stupidity. Jasper shook his body and turn away. "Let's go pup, you still have a lot to learn. I suggest you start listening or you will end up dead in a minute." Jasper said before walking off. 

Charlie followed behind slowly, wanting to cry. They headed back to the pack, Jasper looking back every now and then to check on Charlie. Like a pup or a child, his head was down. "Hold your head up, Pup. You made your choice and suffered the consequences. You can't change anything but the future and I hope for your case, you make better ones." Jasper said, like an adult to a child.

Jasper walked on not noticing Charlie pausing. Charlie wanted to leave but had nowhere to go. Maybe he can go with Victor. Charlie followed. He shouldn't leave. This was just a setback. Sure Jasper was back to his cold self but did Charlie deserve it? He made a stupid choice and nearly got himself killed. It was Charlie's fault. He deserves this.  


They made it back to the pack and instantly, Jasper separated from him and headed over to his family. Charlie didn't follow. He headed to the edge of the pack and laid down on a patch to lick his wounds. He felt alone and helpless.  


Stupid  


He had to feel bad about them and had to go feed them. He had to help them. He just couldn't mind his own business. Charlie wanted to hit himself. He forgot the reason why he didn't leave in the first place. Now, look at him, hurt and bleeding. Seconds away from being dead.  


Stupid  


Charlie got up and walked off. He had to get it out. The sadness. The tears. Where no one can see him. _So no one can call you weak._ Foolish Charlie. Just plain foolish. He stopped when he noticed he wasn't alone. He wasn't far from the pack for crying out loud. What? He needs a babysitter now? Victor's words were starting to make sense. What if he can't do it? What if he can't pass?  


Stupid.  


"Omega." Said a voice. Charlie hated the softness that once was harsh. Charlie noticed Jasper always calls him Omega when he was soft and sexual. Charlie was not up for sex right now, but he still had a job to do. "Omega," said the voice. Charlie growled. Why can't wolves cry? Why his heart has to beat so hard and want to race at the same time?

So foolish.  


"Omega." The voice was closer. Charlie wanted to run but didn't. He watched the silk black coat of fur camouflage with the darkness. His red eyes stood out, almost demonic if it weren't for the softness it held. When Jasper turned to Charlie, he had that same line of thought. 

Charlie was the stars and the moon in the darkness. Those gold eyes that once were bright now dull because of the sadness it held. "Omega," Jasper said softly. Charlie held his gaze, but you could tell he was hurt. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I was worried about you. That doesn't excuse it, but I want you to understand why though." Jasper said.

Charlie didn't move towards him so Jasper covered the small distance. He licked and rubbed against Charlie, Charlie slowly reciprocating. All Jasper want was for Charlie to be safe. So it didn't take much to worry him when thoughts of Charlie not passing crossed his mind. The wolf was right. His worst nightmare might actually happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadow of the future.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's speed things up, shall we?
> 
> If you want, I can make a short about what happened during those four days.

In the next three days, Charlie worked hard. He hunted, he ran, he even had to scare away intruders who thought they were going to take over their land. Being a wolf was easy when he focuses on instinct, but when he had to go back to the mansion, he was going to learn the hardships of being a human.

Not the good parts, but the hard truth. The ugly truth. Jasper knew that but had hope for Charlie. He was determined. He left for work while Charlie took a long bath per request from Jasper. Charlie didn't mind. He smelt like a wet dog and dead animals anyway. 

When he got out, he looked around the room and sat on the bed. Jasper said no one been in here when they were gone, so Charlie was glad their room didn't have any other scent of somebody here. He felt like this room was private.

This is the room Charlie calls Jasper by his actual name, the room they get to be intimate, the room Jasper made him feel... dirty. Charlie shivered. A good dirty. Charlie looked at the bed. 

The same bed they have to sleep in their nude and sometimes touch each other. Charlie crawled over to Jasper's side and smelt his pillow. It was faint, but he could still smell it. He wants to be back here in four days. Four days. He has four days till his life is on the line. He can do it. He'll prove it. 

He didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but he'll do it. Charlie groaned. Enough thinking and worrying about it. That won't change anything. Charlie headed over to the closet. 

What he wanted was to wear one of Jasper's shirt. Each one had his scent so it didn't matter which. He picked the white one. Jasper won't notice. He has a bunch of white button-ups. Charlie finally put on his underwear, wiggling his butt until his tail was out and put on the white button-up.

It was big on him, but it felt like safety and a comforting hug. Charlie hummed and wrapped his arms around himself. The sleeves were longer than his arms and the shirttail was at his hips. He put on some cotton socks and walked out of the room. Nicole was somewhere nearby, her scent strong. 

He turned a corner and paused. Nicole was talking to Mark, the beta. Not that Charlie was against it, but wasn't Nicole sweet-talking to Jackie during the full moon phase? Mark kissed Nicole's cheek and Nicole turns to Charlie. She eyed his attire and smile. "That's so adorable." 

She said it like she was complimenting a child for doing something cute. Mark smiled and waved at him. Nicole walked to him, Mark following behind. "Our master would love this," Nicole said. Charlie frowned. "He's not going to see this. I just wanted to wear this to walk around." Charlie said. 

Nicole chucked and crossed her arms. "Then you did it on a bad day because he went to work to talk to his 'mother' and coming back. His main focus is getting you acquainted with the underground. He'll be back by now." Charlie was already hearing the quiet echo of the door closing.

Charlie ran back to the bedroom while Mark and Nicole laughed. He opened the bedroom door and took off his socks and was bending over to take off his underwear when his master appeared in the doorway. "Omega?" Charlie straightened out and turn to Jasper, slightly glad the shirt covered him, but still covered himself. 

Jasper found Charlie's bashfulness cute and funny. He also liked how the shirt hung off Charlie's body, a shoulder showing. Jasper walked forward and kissed his forehead. "I didn't expect to find you in one of my shirts," Jasper said. Charlie noticed Jasper wasn't dressed in his usual sharpness, but in a more relaxed but authority inducing clothing.

His v-neck, black shirt outlined his hard body. Even his nipples if Charlie looked hard enough. His pants were loose but gave Jasper's body shape. Jasper's hair was slick back and his green eyes were sharp but held something else. It made Charlie's body thrum. 

Maybe it was the uncontrollable part of humans: Hormones. "Is there something on your mind my Omega?" Charlie likes how Jasper said, my. Like he knew Charlie belongs to him regardless of what Charlie thought. "You're wearing different clothes," Charlie stated.

Jasper backed up and cocked his head like he was trying to figure out Charlie. His eyes said the total opposite. He knew he captured Charlie's attention. "Yes, I am. Is that a problem?" He asked. Charlie glared at Jasper while Jasper played a smile. Toying. Jasper was toying with him.

The nerve. It was also cute. And a little bit hot. Charlie wanted to run his fingers through that tame hair. "It's not a problem." Charlie said, his voice a little higher than normal. Jasper turns to close the door. "Are you sure? Is there anything else you want me to wear? Or anything you want me to take off?" Jasper asked. 

Charlie pouted and blushed. Once the door was closed, he walked up to Charlie and started unbutoning Charlie's shirt. "I need you to tell me what you want Omega or I won't know how to please you." Jasper slid the shirt down his arms, now Charlie stood in his nude.

Jasper tossed the shirt and walked Charlie backward until Charlie sat on the bed, scooting back a bit. Jasper straddled him and lift his chin. They have the time to go for a few rounds, but he wanted the stubborn Omega to speak. Charlie bit his bottom lip, pleading with his eyes for Jasper to stop teasing him.

Jasper shrugged. "Nothing? Well then, I might as well please myself." He pushed Charlie back slowly and unbutton his pants. Charlie thought he would get touched and pleasured, but Jasper ignored him.

He took out his half hard cock and stroke himself slowly over Charlie's body. Charlie whined. "Speak up if you want to, but I guess you don't want me." Jasper said with a smile.  


Jasper is such a tease.  


The Nerve.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. Writer's block for a moment. 
> 
> **Welcome to the Underground**

While Charlie did enjoy his time with Jasper, tonight was the night. Charlie was dressed up the same way as Jasper and they got there by limo. On the way out, the mansion was quieter than usual. Charlie felt like everyone was holding their breath because something big was going to happen.

Charlie didn't blame them. He had four days until he has his test, tonight being the first. The limo stopped and they were out of town. That's what Charlie thought anyway, not familiar with the area and smells of animals and manure in his nose. Charlie looked back and saw downtown so he knew they weren't too far from the city.

"Let's go, Pup," Jasper said. They headed inside a dimly lighted warehouse, giving it an eerie glow from the outside. It was worst inside. It was filled with outsiders. Most of them scared and dirty with frowns and angry looks on their faces. Charlie whined, feeling like he would get jumped at some point. 

There was a lot of tension buzzing around the room and the quietness made him nervous. He stuck close to Jasper, resisting grabbing his shirt and hiding in his chest. "Finally. I was wondering when you will be back. Victor can only do so much and let's face it, he doesn't have the charm as you do." Said a female voice.

Charlie moved from behind Jasper to see the female. The woman was a female, maybe the same age as Jasper. Her hair was a fiery red, her skin was like a precious marble. Her eyes were grey, but she was a half breed. Her tail and ears a slick red-brown.

She held herself high as a beta and clearly use her looks due to her makeup. She smiled at him like he was a child trying to be an adult. "And is this your little omega? He's like a puppy. Adorable little thing." She said. Charlie was really tired of everyone calling him a pup.

"Yes. He's my omega and you will treat him with respect. As for the charm, I believe you meant influence for our deeds." Jasper said, his voice hard. She just cocked her head and smile him sweetly. "So what's the word?" Jasper asked out. Victor came from the crowd with a couple of papers in his hand. 

Charlie relaxed, glad to know someone else he knows was around. "Trading. There's been an exchange of half-breeds to other companies that threaten against you before and a whore house close by. We can target both, but there are a few of our kind turn against us.

William already checked out the place and confirmed it." Charlie's back straightened. He doesn't know anything about companies and doesn't get the importance yet, but he understands the whore house. 

He grew up with a few bastard kids, most angry about being thrown away and never had a chance to have a family. Charlie felt sad for them but also was starting to get afraid. He already helped one time and it got him attacked.

Should he risk this? Charlie looked at Victor. "Is there something on your mind, omega?" Jasper asked. "Um, not really. I don't understand companies, but I understand the whore house. Very bad place. As for the wolves that may be against us, they might be innocent.

We're aren't going to kill them, are we?" Charlie asked. Killing wasn't in his blood. Sure, he'll defend himself, but taking a life is where he draws the line. Jasper sighed. "Some choices are to be made and some will include doing something you don't like. But we'll talk further on that later.

Victor will take you with a group to the whore house as my group will deal with personal issues. I expect My omega to be untouched, Victor." Jasper said. That last sentence held a double meaning, but Charlie wasn't going into that. 

Charlie nodded and went to Victor's side. "Group B, head out back. Let's go, Charlie." Victor said. Charlie followed closely, looking back once at Jasper. He was talking to the redhead woman. She looked displeased. 

Jasper frowned and looked back at Charlie. Charlie turned away. "Everything will go smoothly tonight. Trust me." Victor said. Charlie did trust him, but even now, he knew things won't go as plan. And it didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below praise, thoughts, concerns, or expectations because I'm a lonely writer. *starts crying*
> 
> But on a serious note, thanks for reading this far.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Long chapter alert.**
> 
> Ignore my poor excuse for a fight scene. You may continue.

Victor's group drove in a large van with a fake logo on the side. Charlie sat next to Victor who drove. Charlie's heart raced at what was to come, but it was the right thing to do and he glad he had backup.

He figured he would let them sort this out and he can do whatever orders he was told. He never led a group before and Victor was trusted by many. Charlie was not going to get in the way of that all because he was Jasper's picked omega.  


Victor had other ideas.  


They arrived near the supposed whore house and Victor parked in a dark alley, facing the building. The place was three stories high with many windows, though covered and dimly lighted.

Two men, Charlie guess they were human, stood by the doorway, welcoming occasional men and women as well as horny half breeds and full-breds. It made Charlie sick and made his stomach twist. He doesn't believe this place shouldn't exist. Sure he knew there were sex clubs and such, but the person working was voluntary. 

This was against people's will. "So what's the plan?" Charlie asked, hating the silence. "You tell me. This is your mission so your rules." Victor said. Charlie looked at Victor in shock. Him? His? "Wait, we're letting a newbie omega run this? He damn near peed his pants just walking in a minute ago." One guy said. 

He was a big, bald guy with many tattoos. Others in the van started to complain and while it did crush Charlie's already small ego, they were right. Victor raised his hand and growl at them. "Shut the hell up. All of you. While yes he is a newbie and didn't seem much when he came in, but he experienced this before.

He can help us. Also, I don't let me tell the head honcho that not only you doubting Charlie, but you're also doubting his choice for Charlie to be his omega. As much as I hate the thought of Charlie being with him or even being here, y'all are going to give him respect." 

Victor said with a stern voice and a glare, daring anyone to speak up. They stayed quiet. Victor turned to him with a soft expression. "He chose you to be his Omega for a reason," Victor told him softly. Charlie looked at the group before looking at the building. From the angle they were parked, going in teeth bare was a bad idea. 

The side of the building was a maybe, but it wasn't dark enough, thanks to the street lights glow. The back of the building was dark, but Charlie still considered the possibility of someone back there. 

But that was there safest bet Charlie was ready to risk. It also made him feel better that Victor trusts him. Charlie looked at Victor, who played a small smile on his lips. Charlie told them the plan.  


\-----------------------------  


Charlie struggled in a Beta's hand, kicking and growling. The beta walking through the doors, no one stopping them. The inside reminded him of a hotel. It wasn't as nice but served its purpose to collect payment from customers and give them keys to whichever room available that held a man, woman, or their kind inside.

"Guess what I found. A lovely addition, don't you think?" asked the beta holding him. Charlie paused his fight, huffing, but scanning the desk a man sat behind. It had a booklet with a list of names and numbers with checkmarks by a room number. There were a few buttons and a lever. 

"Well, a delight indeed." Said the man. He got up from his desk and walked around, eyeing Charlie. "With those eyes, he'll leave an impression on our customers. I can only imagine how he sounds." Charlie frowned and struggled a little more until he was slapped. Charlie was shocked and whined. "Calm your shit, you breeder. All that fussing for nothing. 

If you were smarter, you wouldn't have gotten yourself caught." said the man. He reached behind the desk and pulled out a syringe. Charlie shook his head slowly, the man not noticing. "This should calm you down. Or at least make you lose your mind. The beta should enjoy his catch." The man stuck the needle in his neck and injected him.

Then the man handed the beta a key. "Second floor, room 206. Enjoy." The beta smiled and led them towards a door that the stairway was. Once the door was closed, the beta let him go. "Shit Charlie. You should've let me at him." The beta said. "And risk getting jumped and killed by the guards and leaving me abandoned? 

Besides, I'm fine. Let's hurry to the room." Charlie said. They raced up, the beta keeping an eye him. They opened the second-floor door and paused at the smell. "Damn, smell like sex and ass. Now I know why you chose me to come. How are you feeling?" Beta asked. Charlie lifted his shirt to cover his nose, his body shivering.

He only has a bit of time and he needs to get back to Jasper asap. "Fine. Let's go. Victor must be in place and the back should be cleared." Charlie said. They hurried to the room and removed the blinds, their room the only one lit up bright. The room was filled with toys, lube, a few things that made Charlie curious.

 _Not now,_ he thought. Victor climb up the window, followed by the rest of the group. "Well, step one is done. Good job Charlie." Victor said. "Except Charlie got his ass injected." The beta said. _Traitor_ , Charlie thought. "Charlie?" Victor questioned. "I'm fine. I have a good idea of what it is, so I can still do what I have to do.

Anyway, everyone cover your nose. The scent out there will drive anyone mad with lust. Let's try to keep this quiet and do the first floor last. I want two guarding the stairway and don't let anyone come on this floor by any mean. Let's go." Charlie commanded. He likes this.

He wouldn't want to do this all the time, but he was glad the group was giving him trust and respect. Everyone did what was told and filed out the room. Victor stuck close to Charlie, still frowning at him. Charlie ignored him and knocked on the door. Victor got in front of him and Charlie turned his head when the door opened.

Victor took care of the lover and Charlie headed over to the bound breeder. He untied her and helped her sit up. "Uh? What?" She mumbled. "We're going to get you out of here," Charlie said. She started crying and hugged him. Charlie calmed her. He helped her up and walked her to his room.

"Are you okay to climb down?" He asked. She nodded, holding her head and wobbling on her legs. "I'll be fine." Two people were by the window and help the breeders climb down, four of the people from Charlie's group escorting them to the van.

After a few people that Victor and Charlie helped, Charlie groaned and fell to his knees. He felt the warmness in his belly and his mind was getting cloudy. _Not now,_ Charlie thought. The group was just getting the third floor. "Charlie, you should get to the van. I'm starting to smell your scent." Victor said. Charlie shook his head. "I'm fine. I can handle this." Charlie said just before the fire alarm blared.

"Shit!" Victor said. We ran to the stairway and saw guards coming up with pistols. Victor dodge one shot and Charlie saw it was darts. Victor attacked along with the others. They couldn't leave yet. They haven't covered the first floor yet.  


Victor was going to kill him.  


And Jasper.  


Charlie ran into the fight, dodging and swerving around others, pretty sure he heard his name being called. He rammed into the first-floor door and looked around. Quiet. Empty. Charlie ran down the hallway to the bedrooms and paused. They had metal doors. 

Why are these different than the seconded and third floor? "I should've given you a higher dose." said a voice behind him. Charlie turned around and a dart entered his arm. As if he doesn't have enough problems. That's when he remembered the lever. He needs to get to that. He shook his head and walked forward, a bit dizzy and his stomach tightening.

"Aren't you a fighter. You should be down already. I'll fix that." Charlie morphed into a wolf, hoping it would give him a long time. It was quick and easy since half his body was already a wolf. He dodged a dart and leaped at the man, knocking the gun away. Charlie still didn't want to kill him, so he bit the man's forearm.

The man yelled in pain and punched the wolf. Charlie took the hits until one hit his snout. Charlie moved away, his eyesight swim and he felt the signs that he was going to leak soon. He needs to get to Jasper soon. The man got up and kicked him, Charlie felling his ribs burst with pain.  


He needed that.  


Charlie ran to the desk, the man behind him. He just needs to push that lever. Charlie's legs were about to give out. _Sleep,_ he thought. He got by the desk and got on his hind legs and pushed the lever with his nose. _Just buy them time,_ he thought.

Charlie shook his head to straighten his vision and went to bite the man's legs. The bite wasn't as hard as he wanted it to be, but it still drew blood. But it didn't matter when he felt an electric shock. Charlie whined and fell to the ground. "You have spirit, I'll give you that, but it doesn't matter now." Charlie felt his heart raced. 

He hoped his group left with what they have and not risk their life for him. He felt weak. Who knows what was in that dart. Charlie saw the man raise his foot to stomp his head, but it never came. The man was knocked down by a couple of people wearing shock collars.

Charlie heard the man's screams until he heard a crack. Charlie didn't have the strength to jump at the sound. A girl almost his age got in his line of view. "Get up. You have to fight this. Get up." She told him. Charlie wanted to say he can't. He was horny and tired. Charlie heard a snap and saw the collars coming off and much falling. 

They looked towards the doorway and heard many people coming. The girl growled. "Get up Omega. You stay here, you die. You came this far. Show us where to go." The girl yelled at him. Charlie whined. Why can't he just get laid or go to sleep in peace? Charlie moved his limb, which felt heavy.

"Get up, Omega!" Charlie growled at her, wishing she would shut up. He has to get back to Jasper. To Victor. Oh my gosh, do they think he's dead? He has to go to them. Charlie looked towards the door. One step, two steps. 

The doorway to the stairs opened up. _Run!_ Charlie moved faster. _Run!_ He moved faster. The group he rescued behind him. They were out the door and Charlie kept running. Towards the underground. To Victor. To Jasper.  


**Run!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below what you think. I think this actually was good.


	22. Chapter 22

"What the fuck you mean you left Charlie?!" Jasper yelled at Victor. Jasper's heart raced with fear and anxiety. Was Charlie captured and sold? Was he dead? Jasper paced in front of Victor, who was silently crying. "He ran, Sir. He was a stubborn piece of shit and he ran." Victor said, his voice tight.

The redhead stopped Jasper to calm him. "It was your job to protect him!" Jasper yelled at him. "I know that! Every time I say stop, he wants to go. If I say go to the van, he wants to stay and fight. He just doesn't listen!" Victor threw a chair that was near him at a wall before sinking down to his knees.

The group Charlie was with was sad as well, tearing at the eyes. Jasper watched Victor. Victor had been good lately and it was thanks to Charlie. Jasper and Victor never got along, always fighting and competing, but he let Victor cry over Charlie. Jasper wanted to cry. He liked Charlie. He can say he was falling for the boy.  


And he's gone.  


_They can't control who you like nor who you love._  


Jasper wished he took the chance to make Charlie his. To just stop following the rules and make his own choices. He always missed opportunities because someone else ruled over his life. The woman, Xena, comfort him. "I'm so sorry for your lost. I'm here if you ever need me." She said.

Jasper and Xena were good friends and Xena was the person to get rid of his sexual urges. He took control of that a long time ago when he had to get an omega. But now, all he wanted to do was cry and beg for Charlie back. He'll change and be the boyfriend he supposed to.

He'll show Charlie love and maybe even tell him that. He'll protect him. Victor was punishing himself. He should've kept a closer eye on Charlie. He should have risked his life for him and gone back. But his people were falling and they had to retreat. Why did Charlie run past him?

Why couldn't he just listen? Everyone was silent for the missing and presumed dead omega. The group Charlie was with mourn for him. They misjudged him and Charlie was actually a good leader. He was smart, persistent, a good omega for Jasper to have. The rescued was silent as well, a few having to meet Charlie and saw how nice he was and helped him.  


Then they heard it  


Quiet, but full of hope.  


Everyone wasn't sure if they heard it until they heard more of it. The sweet music wolves all knew. Howling. Victor got up, somewhat hoping it was the enemy so he had something to fight. He opened the door and looked. There was a small group led by a grey wolf, who was wobbly on its feet.

The wolf howled, calling for its pack. Victor smiled. "Charlie!" Victor yelled before running off. Jasper hurried to the door to look with the others before taking off as well. Everyone did. 

Charlie could barely see the location to the underground, but he knew by the smell. His horniness was gone, but he was fighting sleep and a headache. _Almost there. Victor. Jasper_ , he thought to himself, motivating him to keep moving.

"Someone is coming." Said a female. The group he was with turned to wolves for his sake of almost mistaking them as enemies. They got around him, growling. They were going to protect him. "Victor," Charlie said before they moved away and Victor dropped to his knees and hugged him.

"Charlie! My goodness. You're alright!" Victor said, crying into his fur. That's when Charlie decided to give up. He morphed back to human, his ribs aching. Jasper got beside Victor, looking just as sad. Then more people got into his sight, some familiar. "Sleep?" Charlie asked. Jasper smiled, a few tears dropping onto Charlie's cheeks.

"You can sleep. You're safe now." Jasper said before pressing a kiss to Charlie's forehead. Charlie smiled weakly at him, then looked at Victor and gave his forearm a squeeze. Then Charlie welcomed the darkness. Sleep at last.  


\--------------------------------------------------  


It was finally morning time and Jasper laid next to the sleeping boy. He finally got the full story of what happened and he couldn't help but admire Charlie. He came up with a plan, power through an aphrodisiac drug, helped saved a few people and even fought the owner while fighting a tranquilizer.

He led out Alphas and Betas that were kept for fighting cages. Charlie was a leader and a damn good one. He wondered what his 'mother' thinks before shaking his head. It doesn't matter what he thinks. Charlie was the one for him. He was meant to be his omega and Jasper would be honored to be his alpha.

He just has to play it secretly to make Charlie his and somehow protect him. Maybe send him off somewhere to house their kids and pups. But that would only prompt his family to find another omega. Maybe give them no choice. Charlie moved closer to Jasper's warmth.

Jasper doesn't want to lose him again. That was actually heartbreaking. He'll figure something out. He has to. Charlie will be his and no one will be able to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think about it. Not only Charlie is a self-sacrificing idiot, but a protective mother. Not set in stone, but teasing the idea. What do y'all think?


	23. Chapter 23

Charlie's body felt heavy when he opened his eyes. His body ached and butt was sore, his ribs now a dull pain. He sat up and looked around, noticing he was in his bedroom. Also nude. There was a cold pack on his sore side and a calm Jasper eating what looked like beef stew while in deep thought.

Charlie thought he had to try it first, but he guessed that's only when Jasper had a busy day. "Jasper?" Charlie asked. Jasper turned toward Charlie with an expression Charlie couldn't read. "You're awake. Are you hungry?" he asked. Charlie sat up, gritting his teeth the whole time.

Jasper waited until he was comfortable. "Yes." Jasper turned his body to Charlie and stir the stew. "What time is it?" Charlie asked. Jasper lifted his spoon and Charlie opened his mouth. Jasper watched the spoon enter Charlie's mouth, scooping up a small bit of juice run down his lips.

"Early in the afternoon. You needed rest. But I have to say, you held yourself well. I'm proud of you." Jasper said. Charlie smiled, blushing. Jasper scooped more food and put it in Charlie's mouth. Charlie chewed with happiness in his eyes.

"I always wanted to make proud, Jasper. I wanted to be the best Omega for you so I can stay with you." Jasper smiled and put food in Charlie's mouth to shut him up. Jasper rolled his eyes, something Charlie enjoyed seeing. They finish the food in peace, Jasper watching Charlie closely. 

When Charlie placed the bowl to the side, Jasper held Charlie's hand. "I almost lost you last night. I don't want that to happen again." Jasper said. Charlie looked away. "What you want really doesn't matter. I'll be in danger when I'm taking my test." Charlie said.

"I thought about what you said. That can't control who I like or love. I want you, Charlie. You prove to me you are worthy to be with me. Not only had you showed your strength, leadership, and idiotic persistence, you grew on me. I like you," Jasper said. Charlie looked at him. 

"That's the first time I heard you say my name. Like my actual name." Charlie said softly. Jasper planted a kiss on his forehead. "I say your name plenty of times, and when I think of it, it makes my heart beat faster. You have no idea what you do to me." Jasper said.

Charlie was waiting for him to act it out to him, but instead, Jasper gathered the bowl and the soggy pack. "I'll be back with more to eat and a cold pack. Rest today. Tonight, you will interact with the underground pack while I take care of business." Jasper said, getting up.

Charlie pouted. "But I'm supposed to be your omega who stands by your side. Also, I'm not satisfied." Charlie spoke up. Jasper liked that Charlie was speaking up, but as his Alpha, he needs to be put in his place. It didn't take much. Jasper looked at him with a hard look and Charlie bow his head in submissiveness.

"As your Alpha, I'm supposed to protect you. You are hurt and not needed for this situation. If you were, you would come. As for your needs, suffer one more day for me. If I were to have you now, not only your ribs will hurt, but you'll be unable to walk. One pain at a time my Omega." Jasper said before leaving. Charlie had his head bowed, but with heated cheeks and a smile.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------  


There were people who were with Charlie being around, then there were people who saw him as a challenge. They talk among themselves, going over what happened last night. One thing was for certain that Xena caught on. Charlie doesn't like to kill people. Xena smiled. She had a good idea and she couldn't wait to break him.  


\------------------------  


Charlie was taken by a few people with Victor, heading to a dark room. "This is one of the tasks you will have to do, so if you want to get with Jasper, you might as well practice," Xena said. "How do you know what's required?" Charlie asked.

"I tried to be his Omega, but his 'mother', Mich, disapproved instantly. So, might as well help you since Jasper loves you." She said. Charlie stopped walking. "He loves me? Did he tell you that?" Charlie asked. 

He wanted to jump with joy and go find Jasper to say he loves him too. Just to say it out loud. "It's all in his eyes and besides, he would tell his best friend," Xena said with a smile. Victor watched her be overly nice to Charlie, not liking where this going. He followed Charlie, keeping close to him and ready to jump in if he needs to. 

Unknown to Charlie, it was a good thing Victor was there.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get to this part because the next few and Charlie's tests are going to be good. 
> 
> Warning for Death!

There were three people blindfolded and gagged, sitting on uncomfortable chairs, bound by rope. One was beaten and covered in dry blood. His head was limp and didn't move when Charlie, Xena, Victor, and a few others enter the room. The person in the middle was a woman with her hair cut off, bruises littered her skin with a few cuts.

Her clothes were ripped, showing her white bra and a little left of what was once a navy blue pencil skirt. She lifted her head and shook with fear, mumbled noises coming from her gagged mouth. The last one was a half breed. He lifted his head and Charlie almost gagged.

His ears were cut and his tail was cut off. His mouth was blooding and Charlie can hear him crying. He was naked on the chair, bite marks, bruises, and scratches left open and untreated on his body. Charlie shook his head and looked at Victor, who's head was down in shame.

Victor really didn't want Charlie seeing this, but even he can't lie to the boy and say he never participated in one of these. He had blood on his hands and would tell anyone that. He hoped Charlie won't take this direction.

"You see, Charlie, these people harmed our kind, kill each of us off, and aided the enemy. They don't deserve to live and continue their lives when our blood still lays dead thanks to them. 

One of your tests will show if you are capable to do what it takes for your pack. For your family." Xena said, walking toward the bound people. She took off their blindfolds, the woman and the halfbreed looking at him pleadingly while the man looked close to death already, not giving Charlie a glance.

Xena threw their blindfolds on the table and pick up a knife, giving the handle to Charlie. "Do Jasper know about this?" Charlie asked. Xena smiled. "Who you think gives orders? Where do you think we get our information from?" Xena said.

Charlie looked at Victor, who was still avoiding eye contact. Xena moved Charlie closer to the bound people. "Go on. If you want to be Jasper's omega, you better get your hands dirty." Xena said with a smile. Victor finally spoke up. "Charlie, you don't have to do it.

Come home with me instead. You'll never have to worry about this." Victor said pleadingly. Charlie knelt in front of the man, close to death. Charlie can probably help him than leave him alive. But first, he took the gag out of his mouth. The man finally looked at Charlie weakly with no emotion shown when his eyes saw a knife.

He was probably ready to go. "Why?" Charlie asked. Charlie really didn't want to kill anyone, but he wanted to know why. The man looked confused for a minute before sighing. "My wife left me for a full bred. She took everything I had and I was left with nothing.

Debt and low money were coming in, so I used that anger to work for the Anti-wolf kind. I just needed more money. I couldn't live on the street with your kind or they would've killed me. Now I know I should've gone that route. I still die by the hands of your kind." He said.

Charlie thought back to when he almost got attack by his own kind as well. He understood this man and if Charlie was him, he would've done the same thing. Charlie got up and move to the next one. The woman. She was crying, her eyes puffy and red. Charlie moved her gag from her mouth. 

He heard someone groan in frustration behind him. Charlie wasn't a murderer. "Why?" Charlie asked. "Please let me go home. My children need me! I had to do it or my family would starve. They tried taking my kids away from me because I was an unfit mother. I was just trying to provide. Please let me go home!" She cried.

Charlie didn't know what kind of kids she gave birth to, but his time in the orphanage wasn't good. He understood and wanted the mother to go home and protect her kids. He wanted to promise her, but it would be a lie. 

She cried softly when Charlie headed over to the half-breed. He removed the gag and almost cried. The half-breed's fangs and tongue were cut and pulled out of his mouth. "You talked too much, but you were trying to survive. Homeless by the looks of it and an Omega by the scent. Is that right?" Charlie asked.

The half-breed cried and nodded. Charlie couldn't kill them. He understood now though that the humans have it just as bad as his kind. Everyone was turning on each other and other people. There was no safe haven for them. No one to help them. Charlie wanted to but didn't know how to do it.

But he got up and placed the knife down. "I can't kill them. They were just trying to survive like we are. All of us are by doing crazy means to live. Just let them go." Charlie said. Xena growled. "They killed our kind without remorse, Pup," Xena growled out. "And doing it to them won't make it better. 

Two wrongs don't make a right. All it's going to do is continue until one of us is dead and gone." Charlie said. "Traitor! Betraying your own kind because you pity these fools!" Xena grabbed the knife and pushed Charlie in front of the bound.

"An Omega," Xena slits the man's throat, "Does what it takes," The woman's throat, "To protect the pack!" The omega was last and Charlie was covered in blood spewing from their necks. Then Xena came for Charlie. "I, capable of being Jasper's omega, can't have it, no one will."

She swung at him with the knife, Charlie moving back. Victor attacks her, biting her neck from behind and redirecting the knife to herself. Xena screamed until Victor made the final blow. Charlie shook where he kneeled. Victor helped him up and hugged him tightly, trying to make Charlie feel safe.

Charlie cried. He didn't want things to end like this. He didn't want anyone dead nor did he want to kill anyone. Charlie cried into Victor's shoulder, finally knowing he can't pass. He can't be with Jasper. Taking a life was wrong. "You all, handle these bodies. Come on, Charlie." Victor said, walking them back. 

Charlie needs to go home and be away from here. Victor picked a few guys to make sure Charlie gets back home and to have Nicole take care of him and be there until Jasper gets home. Before Charlie left, he hugged Victor and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much." Charlie said quietly. Victor smiled and kissed his forehead, ignoring the blood that got on his lips. "Go home and rest. I'll take care of things here." Victor told him. "Won't you get in trouble?" Charlie asked. Victor shook his head. "No, but let me handle it. Go home, Charlie. I hope you have a pleasant dream." Victor said.

Charlie nodded and left. Victor sighed. He was glad Charlie had a good heart and didn't have the drive to kill. In the world they live in, it's rare to see some innocence in people. When Jasper came back, Victor told him right away what happened so no one can fill Jasper's head with lies.

Jasper took in the news of his friend dying and left. Victor decided tomorrow, he was going to keep a close eye on them, just to make sure Jasper don't do anything stupid and to make sure Charlie was okay. 

He hopes for the best for them, but if Jasper can't fit that role of being Charlie's Alpha, Victor was ready to take it. Jasper better watched what he do because Victor wasn't loyal to him. Only Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lie, I thought about killing Victor off, but I wasn't ready for the tears to come. Not today...
> 
> Comment below what you think. Do you think Charlie can kill for Jasper and to save himself?


	25. Chapter 25

Charlie laid on his bed after washing with Nicole nearby. She was sliding her fingers through his hair, leaving Charlie to his thoughts. She already said what she had to say, telling Charlie that he was fine not being able to kill anyone. How he was even a good person for asking why they did what they did.

"No one would even consider asking, ready to get rid of someone they think is the scum of the earth. If that's not a leader, I don't know what is. And Xena had it coming by the sound of it. She never liked you and never gave you a chance. She was bitter she couldn't have our master and you had a chance.

People like that, they tend to get what was coming. But I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Nicole said. Charlie nodded. He understood, but he wasn't ready for that. He didn't like seeing life being taken away. Life was too short for that. But he tried to clear his mind and sleep, knowing he has to talk to Jasper tomorrow. He just hopes he wasn't angry.  


\-------------------------  


The next day, Charlie woke up with Nicole gone from his sight and Jasper on the phone, shirtless. "I don't give a crap about that. I can leave right now and still be well off." Jasper said sternly. Charlie cleared his throat, Jasper turning to Charlie. He ended his call without a goodbye and threw it somewhere in his closet.

Charlie looked around, realizing the room needs to be cleaned. Charlie sat up. "Sorry for the room. I'll clean it up in a bit." Charlie working himself up and walking wobbly to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and fully waking up, he walked into Jasper's chest and Jasper's arms held him close. 

"I know about Xena and what she tried to make you do," Jasper said quietly. "Are you going to kick me out? Return me to the orphanage or put me in jail?" Charlie asked, worried. "No, but I want to show you something. Afterward, you can clean this room." Jasper said, letting go of Charlie.

He gave Charlie his robe and led him out of the room. Victor was out in the hall, leaning against the wall, somewhat glaring at Jasper. Charlie smiled and hugged him, catching Victor off guard.

Charlie felt the deep growl at Jasper while he wrapped his arms around Charlie. Jasper watched the exchange, not going to waste his breath to threaten Victor. Besides, he deserves it. He saved Charlie. Jasper might have to change some things, considering how tamed Victor was now and his close relationship with Charlie. 

Jasper will admit, he was impressed by how Charlie allowed Victor to be a friend but kept that distance from Victor trying to get him to be his boyfriend. Charlie separated and Victor pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Friendly, maybe even brotherly, but it was meant to piss Jasper off. Charlie finally walked to Jasper waiting and held his hand, Jasper smiling softly at the gesture and they continued walking to Jasper's destination.

Jasper led him up a new set of stairs behind a door Charlie never paid attention to. They climb up until they appeared in what looks like a mini-office. Bookcases on the wall filled with books, two filing cabinets, a coffee maker and a mini-fridge.

There was another door Charlie assume was the bathroom. The desk with clean, Charlie figuring he must've cleaned it before Charlie arrived and put his work at his job. Behind the desk was a whole wall which was a huge tinted window.

When Jasper told him to go look, Charlie saw the town under the morning daylight. Everything shined and looked good like there was no evil. A re-do. "Is this what you mean when you said you have seen better? This is nice." Charlie asked.

"No, I have a better view than this? Nothing can compare to it." Jasper said. Charlie turned back to him. Dammit, he was still shirtless. The sun shined on him, making him look like a sex god. It didn't help that Jasper's pants hung on his hips. Charlie was starting to like relaxed Jasper.

"Then what view and when can I see it?" Charlie asked. Jasper smiled and told him to go to the door. Charlie did, opening the door, Jasper close by. Charlie walked into a bathroom, Jasper smiling at how confused Charlie looked. "See that boy to your right?" Jasper asked. Charlie turns to his right to only look in a mirror.

His mop of black hair was getting longer, starting to cover his forehead. His eyes darker than he thought, now seeing the gold Jasper said it was. Jasper got behind him and took off Charlie's robe, dropping it on the floor.

Charlie's body was a lot better than what it was when he first got here. You could see his ribs and Charlie was growing a small belly. He poked at it and smiled. He's body held scars and bruises, but Charlie sees it as he survived what he been through.

But even then, he still doesn't understand. "Yeah. It's me. I don't understand." Charlie told him. "When I first adopted you to be my mate, your owner told me you weren't the best.

How all the others didn't treat you right and he expected you to die already. I knew you were the one I wanted. You already had fight in you, but I wanted to push you further in hopes of making you better. 

To realize yourself. But I didn't like you. I just wanted to satisfy my mother." Jasper said walking out the bathroom. Charlie followed him. "I don't get it." He said. Jasper pulled out his radio from the desk drawer and played classical music that rang throughout the room.

"After you slept, you looked out the window and saw many lights. You looked innocent and beautiful. I couldn't show my interest yet, so I complimented you without you figuring it out. You are the sight that can never be beaten by anything you think is beautiful. 

One day, I want you to sit in front of the mirror and say it." Jasper said, sitting on his desk and looking out the huge window. Charlie blushed. "Thank you, Jasper. I hope to see that as well." Jasper looked at him with a smile that made Charlie shiver. With a finger, he gestured Charlie come closer to him.

Charlie did, standing between Jasper's legs. Jasper lifted his chin and kissed his lips for a short period before tracing his kisses from his lips the neck. Charlie hummed, feeling himself tingle in his underwear. "I can always show you, my Omega," Jasper whispered.

"What about Xena? She was your closest friend?" Charlie asked, honestly wanting to know what Jasper thinks. "She made her choice when she tried to attack you. Victor has done the right thing. As for your distaste for killing, I don't mind. I rather have your hands clean than your hands to take a life." Jasper said.

Charlie smiled, happy Jasper didn't think less of him. Charlie kissed him, Jasper chuckling but not breaking it. There were still questions Charlie wanted to ask, but the kiss was getting heated and Charlie didn't want to break it. As Jasper started to take Charlie's t-shirt off, Charlie figure he was going to get his answer soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35 is just the estimation of how many more chapters there might be until completion. Might be more, might be less.
> 
> Smut Next Chapter!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Jasper and Charlie kissed furiously, no longer wanting to wait and hold back. Jasper got off the desk and push Charlie against the warm window, trapping him and trying to get Charlie's underwear off. "Jasper, they'll see me," Charlie said as his underwear dropped to the floor.

Jasper smiled and shook his head. "Trust me, they can't even see inside. Now on your knees." Jasper said. Charlie will deny he wagged his tail at that command, but he did. He got on his knees and mouthed the clothed cock that was growing in Jasper's pants.

"Patience is a virtue, my horny boy," Jasper said, humming at the feeling. Charlie whined in response, looking up at Jasper with lust swirling in those golden eyes. Jasper really is the richest man. Jasper pulled his pants down along with his underwear. 

Charlie smiled at Jasper before looking at the hard muscle as if he was rewarded a piece of meat. In a way, he had. "Go on, open your mouth," Jasper said. Charlie did and Jasper moved his hips forward, watching Charlie's pink lips wrap around him. 

Jasper groaned, just watching it. Charlie kept his eyes on Jasper as he bobs his head, loving Jasper's moans and the moments Jasper looked down at him biting his bottom lip. It made him feel sexy as Jasper's cock harden in his mouth. "Good boy." Jasper groaned out, sticking his cock down Charlie's throat.

Charlie shivered. He liked getting praised. He must've looked like it since Jasper chuckled at him. "You like that? You like being a good boy?" Jasper asked, knowing the answer. Charlie couldn't answer at the moment, but he did wag his tail.

Jasper smiled. "On your feet, my Omega," Jasper said. Charlie whined but did so after he sucked on the head, tasting the pearly drops that came from Jasper. Jasper turned him around and made Charlie place his hands on the window.

Slowly, Jasper slid his hands down Charlie's body until one hand was on Charlie's stomach and the other was by Charlie's butt, pleased that it was wet and leaking.

"My beautiful Omega, can I bond with you? Make you mine and have you carry my kids?" Jasper asked while he inserted a finger. Charlie made a noise of pleasure, pressing his head onto the warm glass. "Please, Alpha? Make me yours. I only want you." Charlie said breathlessly.

Jasper added another finger. "Are you sure? Do you want Victor? Or maybe Nicole?" Jasper asked, pistoning his fingers. Charlie moaned, rocking his hips back. "Only you. Please!" Charlie said, wanting nothing more but for Jasper to go deeper. He was already loose and slick. 

Jasper added another finger and pulled Charlie to him so his chest against Charlie's back. "Do you want to carry my kids?" Jasper asked. Charlie nodded and said, "All of them." That's when Jasper was done with the teasing. He removed his fingers and lick the wetness off, Charlie watched. Finally, Jasper aligned himself with Charlie's leaking hole. 

He pressed himself in slowly, Charlie feeling the long and think rod. He bowed his head and moan quietly. Jasper pressed his head against Charlie's shoulder. It was so warm and wet, Charlie's aroma driving him crazy.

He gripped Charlie's hips and hurried himself to fully be inserted, Charlie gave a little cry. "So perfect. So Sexy." Jasper whispered along with other things. Then he kissed on him, feeling Charlie relax.

"My precious boy," Jasper said quietly. Charlie hummed and shook his hips a bit, telling Jasper to move. Jasper moved slowly, hearing the wet sounds echo the room. Charlie felt everything. The slow movement, the wetness that soon to run down his legs, Jasper's knot starting to grow.

Jasper felt it too so he moved faster to Charlie's delight. The knot grew more and Jasper had to time it well. When he bites to claim Charlie, it needs to be near their orgasm. In the meantime, Jasper moans at the growing tight feeling around his cock while Charlie was near crying, almost begging for Jasper to not pull out. 

He wanted this. He wanted to be Jasper's omega and be the one to whole his kids. He felt loved at the fact Jasper chose him instead of letting his family decide. He heard Jasper growl behind him and Charlie automatically cocked his head so Jasper can bite him. Charlie felt his walls tighten around Jasper.

"Please don't stop," Charlie whined. Just when Jasper can barely move inside him, Jasper bit him on the neck. Charlie cried out in pain, but it felt so good and it made him cum. Jasper stops his thrust but helps jack off Charlie completely. He didn't want to hurt Charlie... too much. 

He released his bite and licking Charlie's wounds while Charlie sighed. Jasper held Charlie close as they attempt to settle themselves while still knotted. They will be this way for thirty minutes. 

Jasper sat down in his chair, Charlie on his lap. Jasper pressed kissed onto Charlie's skin and felt his belly grow a little bit, smiling. Charlie was smiling too. He was going to be pregnant.

He knew there was trouble coming soon, but he allowed himself to enjoy this. "I... I love you, Jasper." Charlie said quietly and nervously. Jasper smiled at his Omega. Finally his. "I love you too, Charlie. Don't you ever leave me." Jasper said quietly back. Jasper held him during their time being knotted together, this time, bathing in love for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Mpreg!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. Tomorrow, It's all about Charlie and what he's about to suffer from. Stay toon.

Tomorrow, Charlie was going to be tested by the omegas, so Jasper called off the gathering to take care of his most likely pregnant omega. Jasper took care of Charlie and they ate and took a nap. After the nap, Charlie cleaned up the bedroom because it was getting very messy.

Once the floor was clean, Charlie gathered all the plates and bowls and headed to the kitchen. He dropped off the plates and turn around to Victor. "Oh! Victor!" Charlie said. Victor frowned. "You smell just like him. I guess I can stop stalking him now." Victor said.

Charlie smiled. "Thank you for being protective of me. I hope you don't stop." Victor shrugged. "I'm not going away any time soon," Victor said, bowing his head. "Are you mad at me?" Charlie asked. Victor shook his head. "You were so determined to be your master's omega.

I saw this coming during the full moon outing. But I'll be fine. I have my sights on another guy anyway. He's stubborn as hell though." Victor said with a small smile. Charlie chuckled. "Keep pursuing him and he'll be in your arms soon enough," Charlie said. He was about to walk past Victor, but Victor grabbed his arm.

"You're always welcome to come to me whenever your Alpha acts up. You know where to find me. I'm not loyal to him, only you." Victor said, planting a kiss on his head. Charlie smiled and nodded. "Thank you," Charlie said softly.

Victor let him go and Charlie walked back to his bedroom. He felt secure here knowing he has people to fall back on and help him. People who support him. It was a different change than what he was used too. 

He worked himself up from the bottom and took the hardship and now he is a billionaire's boyfriend. Charlie froze. Jasper is a billionaire. Charlie never really thought about money, never really thinking about that. 

But honestly, Charlie dismissed it. He kept walking and open his bedroom door to Jasper laying naked under his covers. Charlie took off his robe and placed a hand on his stomach. He's going to be a mother. He's sure of that. Charlie got back in the bed and snuggle against Jasper. Jasper hummed and wrapped his arms around him.  


Safe.  


Secure.  


Home.  


\----------------------------------------------------  


Charlie rode in the limo with Jasper with a bag of clothes. Jasper said Charlie was going to be with the omegas for two days. Jasper couldn't interfere until judgment when his fate is decided. 

"You'll be fine Charlie. You'll be safe and you'll come home to me afterward. Then we can focus on the baby." Jasper said. "Do they know I am?" Charlie asked. Jasper shook his head.

"No. If they find out without me around, they will kill you and the baby." Jasper said. "And the bite?" Charlie asked. "They'll get over it. Won't mean anything to them." Jasper said. Charlie nodded. He'll just have to get by these two days. Sure, he can do it. The limo stopped and Charlie sighed.

It was time. Charlie squeezed Jasper's hand. "You think your mother will go easy on me?" Charlie said, knowing the answer. Maybe he was wishing Jasper would say something else. "More like he'll go harder on you. Two days Charlie. You can do this." Jasper said. 

Charlie kissed him, thanking him for the vote of confidence. Charlie grabbed his bag and open his door. He climbed out and saw a group of Omegas, mean-looking and ready to eat him alive. For once, Charlie was the sheep and he was being thrown to the wolves. The limo drove off and Charlie didn't have time to back out. No more training. It's test day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is going to play an important part soon and Jasper will be the Alpha he is. But first...  
> Charlie's trials.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please Read Author's Note Below**

Charlie walked up to the omegas with his head high. In front was Jasper's "mother," Mich, with a frown on his face, but with curious dark eyes. Charlie didn't know the others, but he was sure he'll find out with the way they bare their teeth at him. "I see you made it this far.

I heard many things you have done, but none of that will affect how we'll think of you. To us, you're an outsider. Someone we should attack and kill. Prove to us how much you want in this pack, then we'll see if you survive." Mich said. He turned around and motion Charlie to follow. 

The other fellow Omegas moved aside, but as Charlie walked past them, he heard mentions of him failing and how one couldn't wait for the blood bath. Charlie hurried closer to Mich, but he can't even say Mich was safe to be with. They walked into a one-story building with very long halls with many doors.

Mich turned left and walked down the corridor lit up by lights on the ceiling. The floor was a hard brown, the walls a dirty white. The doors was oak colored with small rectangular windows. Mich opened up one of the doors and motion him in. 

Charlie walked in with his bag into a small room. A twin size bed, a small dresser with a lamp and a small bathroom. "This is where you will stay for the next two days. I suggest you settle for a while. 

I will come and get you when your first trial." Mich said before slamming the door shut. Charlie jumped and held his bag close. Just two days. He can handle this. Sure they are rough around the edges, but they can't be like that forever.  


...  


...  


Charlie was proven wrong when he was standing in front of a dinner table with a waiting man ready to be served. What was worse was that he was wearing a maids outfit one of the omegas told him to wear.

He figured it was to let him know he was a servant to an Alpha, but now that he was being laughed at, he wasn't so sure. Even Mich was holding back his laugh. "Nice outfit," Mich said with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie looked away in embarrassment. So he was tricked into a black froofy skirt and a revealing shirt. They were so mean. "Anyway, here's your task. You will serve this Alpha safely, but if you die trying, well... at least you'll leave this place." Mich said.

It wasn't very reassuring. Charlie sighed and walked up to the man. There were clothes scattered around, the man just sitting down. "Hello," Charlie said. The man simply looked at him, eyeing him.

Charlie felt disgusted. "I'll clean this up for you. Do you need anything?" Charlie asked. "My food. Bring it here." The man said. Charlie nodded. He put the clothes on a spare chair and grab the silver tray of food. He put it down in front of the man.

The man yanked him to his lap, Charlie yelping. "Aren't you adorable?" The man said, rubbing Charlie's hip. Charlie didn't know where to move. Closer to the hand or closer to the man's crotch. Either way, it was horrible. 

"Um, thank you," Charlie said. The man lifted his sandwich and place it in front of Charlie's mouth. "Go on sweetheart. Take a bite. I promise it's harmless." The man said. Charlie wasn't hungry, but the man opened his mouth. 

Charlie sniffs it and slap the sandwich away, then growl at the man. "You're trying to poison me. No thank you. And get your hands off me." Charlie said, moving away from the man. "Silly half-breed. No one would poison me. As a powerful businessman, I can have all of you locked up within minutes. Or worst."

The man said that last part, with a dirty smile. He reached for the sandwich. One of the omegas, a woman, sat on the desk with a smirk. "I wouldn't dare harm you. Go on, eat it." She said. Charlie shook his head. "Please don't eat it! You will die!" Charlie said, about to slap the sandwich away, but was held back by Mich.

"Shut your mouth, you foolish pet!" The man yelled. He took a bite. Charlie watched, waiting. Nothing happened and the man continued eating. Was he wrong? "Thank you for participating and I hope you have safe travels." The man nodded and got up.

The woman walked him to the front door. "Tell me pup, what did you smell?" Mich asked. "It smelt bitter. Like a heavy dose of almonds. Cyanide?" Charlie said. Mich patted his head. "He'll have a good trip on the way home. That's if you include the accident on the way there.

Men like him and what he has done, he deserves worse. But Cyanide is more fun. Now go to your room and get that stupid outfit off. You look ridiculous." Mich said. Charlie nodded and head back to his room. Mich watched him with a frown. Charlie smelt too much like his son and the bite mark Charlie tried to hide confirm his thought.

His son claimed him. Jasper fucking bite him. Mich growled and walked to his room, letting his partners handle the rest. Mich mind raced. Jasper always was the child who would go against him. 

He thought he finally got through to him, but apparently not. If Jasper bit Charlie, he can imagine what he has done to him. No matter. He'll fix that. All it takes is a phone call and he'll be killing two birds with one stone. Mich walked with his head high. He'll make sure that boy doesn't make it if that's the last thing he'll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I just want to say with Hurricane Dorian coming (I live in North Carolina), I will continue to write unless my power is out. So if I don't finish this before Dorian gets here, please know I have not abandoned it. So I suggest subbing to this work or bookmarking it. But overall, this will get finished because I put a lot of work into this and it's one of the works I love so much. 
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Come at me, Dorian. You will not stop me!


	29. Chapter 29

Jasper sat on the garden bench, looking at the cloudy sky. His phone was next to him due to Jasper recently getting off the phone. It wasn't a pleasant talk. It just has him worried, but he can't do anything about it. Not without help. Jasper's family wasn't the best of people.

All of them with their hatred of bad humans mistreating them right, they had a right to feel that way and judge. Jasper never really paid attention when he was younger and he tried to play with human kids. Kids he somehow wasn't allowed to play with once Jasper always turned into a pup since kids liked puppies.

His family taught him early that humans were bad and Jasper had to get with the program. So here he was investing in housing, clothing, and a few companies here and there for the humans just to cover up the murderers they did to humans who mistreated the half-breeds and full-breds.

Jasper understood and did his share of dirty deeds. Then he had to find a mate. The first few were chosen by Mich, Jasper honestly didn't like and sent home. His father suggested Jasper pick his own omega for a greater chance of a bond. Mich was very controlling and add on the Omega test to see if they please and succeed his high standards.

Mich made sure they didn't. Now that Jasper had Charlie, bitten him and thoroughly mated with him, Jasper has to figure out a way to save him. Yes, Jasper did say Charlie can do it, but it was more so to give Charlie confidence. Jasper knew what was going to happen and after this phone call, Jasper had to come up with something.

Now only if the man behind him would stop trying to kill him. "Victor, stop trying to stalk me. We need to talk." Jasper said, not turning around. Victor growled. "You're lucky I don't bite your neck off. You're the last person I want to see and I'm displeased that you of all people want to talk to me." Victor said with a frown and crossed his arms.

"Sit," Jasper said. "I rather not," Victor said. Jasper sighed. "It's about Charlie's safety. Now are we going to talk like adults or do I have to put you on the ground like an Alpha just for you to listen? It will be very petty and idiotic if you choose that last option." Jasper said.

Victor mumbled to himself and sat down. "This better be important," Victor said. "I need you to hide Charlie when I stop the wolves from killing him. I have to deal with my family and they will do their best to try and kill him. Especially when they figure out that Charlie is pregnant." Jasper said.

Victor was silent, grasping how serious this was. Victor nodded. "Alright. So you are going to fight your family. What if you die?" Victor asked. Jasper looked down. He does know that there was a chance his family might kill him, but he going to think positive about this one. Hopeful thinking anyway.

"Then I want you to take care of them. I don't want to leave a child fatherless. I just want you to protect them until Charlie can handle it. Things are going to get messy soon." Jasper said. Victor smiled. "I don't expect anything less. Tell me the plan and we'll see what we can do." Victor said with a small smile. 

Jasper looked over to him and smiled. "Are you going to fight me? Argue with me?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow. Victor got up. "I will have complaints and just to remind you, I don't like you. I only care about Charlie. So wipe that smile off your face." Victor said.

"You have been soft since Charlie started talking to you," Jasper stated. "Soft my ass," Victor said, walking away. Jasper chuckled and looked back at the cloudy sky. Victor was a strange guy, but Jasper was learning to deal with him. Victor really was a good guy.  


\-------------------------------------------  


Charlie huffed on his way to his room. He just got done working out his body. Charlie preferred being a wolf to run that his human half-breed form. Or maybe he was just lazy. Charlie waved that thought away and got ready to shower and go to bed early.

Tonight, Charlie was going to hunt and prove to them he can be a proper wolf who knows how to catch prey. At least they knew it was going to take all night. A wolf has a better chance to eat if with it's pack, but they do know how to hunt for themselves.

Charlie learned during the four-day full moon thanks to Nicole. Charlie just has to trust his nose. Charlie let the water run over him. Charlie was going to relax first. He earned this. Those omegas were trying to kill him and Mich had been doing nothing but glaring at him.

You would think he did something wrong. Then again, those bite marks were out for anyone to see. There was a good chance Mich saw that. But Jasper said there was nothing wrong with that though. Maybe Mich just hates him. _Shut up and relax, Charlie,_ his inner voice said.

Charlie groaned. He really is an overthinker. Charlie soap up his cloth and washed his body. He's almost done. Tomorrow is his last day and he can be with Jasper and worried about things. 

Like if he was going to grow breast or not. His male anatomy was lost to him, so he was going off instinct. But just as he finally started relaxing, there had to be someone to spoil his relaxation time. 

Thanks, Mich.


	30. Chapter 30

It started with the door creaking slowly when Charlie turned off the shower. Charlie wrapped around him and opened the bathroom door. He peeked, looking around and seeing his bedroom door cracked open. Charlie sighed. Maybe it was the other omegas heading to their rooms, wherever it was.

Charlie sighed. He's just on edge. He continued to dry off and put his night clothes on. He needs sleep. When he headed out of his bathroom, he went to closed the bedroom door. Then the smell hit it. The smell of cigarette smoke and light beer. Charlie wanted to curl into himself, his childhood wanting to take over.

He closed the door, but someone smashed through it, knocking Charlie back. The man stood over him with a smile. "I heard you had been bad, Pup. All you had to do was keep your mouth shut and listen.

But no, had to speak out, ruin a few businesses, and disobey your owner. Time to put you back in your place." Said the man. Charlie whimpered, his back hitting the desk with the lamp. How did he find Charlie? Charlie hoped he wouldn't have to see him again after Jasper brought him.

"I-I have b-been good. I listened." Charlie said, slowly getting up. The man that Charlie's father and the previous owner smacked him hard. Charlie had to turn his back to him to hide the tears. "Liar. That's all you are!" The man yelled. Charlie looked at the lamp. He has to end this... this fear and ties to him.

Charlie came this far, he wasn't going to regress. Not now. Charlie reached over the desk to unplug the lamp, but then the man pulled on him and choked him. Charlie couldn't breathe and both of his hands reached to the choking him to loosen the pressure.

The man drugged him back, tightening his hold. Charlie's eyesight was getting blurry. He felt punches to his already sore ribs. Charlie cried out in pain but knew he was on his own. He had room to move his head, so Charlie headbutted him a couple of times until Charlie could breathe. 

Charlie fell onto the floor coughing, but he had to move. He headed to the desk. The man held his nose and glared at Charlie through watery eyes. "Come here, Bitch!" He yelled. He was closing in on Charlie. Charlie bent over the desk and unplugged the lamp.

When the man was close, Charlie swung the lamp as hard as he could. It hit the man's head, the lamp breaking and the man falling down. Charlie cried softly and breathe heavily. He dropped the remains of the lamp down and made sure if the man was still alive. 

Charlie sighed in relief when saw the man's chest rise and fall. Charlie reached into his bag of spare clothes and ripped up one of his shirts. Charlie cleaned the wound as best he can and wrapped the wound with the ripped clothed soaked in cold water. Satisfied with his work, he dragged the man to the hall for someone to find him.

Charlie's door was busted, so he didn't take the chance to sleep peacefully on the bed. He stripped his clothes and turn into a grey wolf. He crawled under the bed and settled into the farthest corner to lay. 

Charlie watched the man before his eyes got heavy. He couldn't wait to get back home. To Jasper. To Victor. To the pack. Charlie closed his eyes. Home. He can finally say he has a home.  


\--------------------------------------------------------  


Charlie woke up to someone yanking his ears and neck. He crawled out from under the bed and stretched out. The ones yanking him said nothing and headed out the room. Charlie followed close by, noting the body of the man was missing. Charlie cleared his mind of it. 

He has a test to pass. They led him outside and soon into the woods reserved for wild animals. That's probably the only good this town had ever down. They leave the forest alone. They knew if they didn't, they would have a whole new major problem no one wants to get into.

They met up with the rest of the omegas, waiting to give Charlie his next test. "I see you are up. Did you have a good nap?" The chocolate brown wolf known as Mich asked. Charlie decided to not comment. It wouldn't surprise him if Mich knew about the attack.

Charlie turned his back to the wolf and waited for instruction. Mich growled at him. "Fine then, don't answer. Your next task is if you can prove you can provide if you are by yourself. Go hunt and bring us back a kill. If you don't when the sun comes up, don't bother coming back." Mich said.

Charlie nodded and got up to search for food. He didn't want to go far, but he was glad he didn't have to worry about too much. Foxes, birds of prey, and maybe a few abandoned dogs. He put his nose to the ground and sniff of deer or rabbit.

It took a while and he had to move out further than he wanted. One time, when he got hungry, he had to dig to eat a mouse. Small snack if anything. Hunting alone wasn't ideal for wolves, but they should know how to. He finally came across a rabbit in the dark. 

They were hard to catch when they ran, famous for their sharp turns. In other words, not worth it since he was alone. He kept looking, listening, and smelling until he finally found something worth it. A small family grazing in the grass.

Charlie had to worry about the one with the antlers. A lone wolf wouldn't scare them, but still can be a threat. Charlie had no choice. If he wants to pass, he has to get the baby or the mother. Charlie snuck up first, then went in.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, but things are about to get messy in the next few Chapters. Don't want to give away all the good stuff. See ya next Chapter. Warning for death in the next chapter.

Mich waited for the boy to come back empty-handed. No wolf can survive by itself without its pack. "You really think he wouldn't come back?" Said one omega. They weren't too keen on Charlie, but they all knew Charlie had heart and motivation. Those were good qualities to have and something they can respect.

Mich though, he didn't. Charlie was too different. He didn't even kill the man who tortured him all his life. Bloods of their kind spilled by those who hate and wish harm on them, but Charlie always willing to give them a second chance. A chance for them to kill again.

Charlie was a traitor. Someone who can't get their hands dirty. Someone who can watch someone kills his kind and still say they are innocent. Mich didn't care what Jasper thinks. He knew what was best for the pack and he wasn't going to let Jasper little crush on a disposable omega stop him.

What did stop his line of thinking was a bloody grey wolf drag a body of a deer, his side twitching and limping a bit. The antlers were blocking Charlie's eyesight, but he was depending on his nose anyway. 

Charlie dropped the carcass and walked over to the side to lick his wounds. They all watched Charlie before eating, Charlie not making a more to eat. It wasn't Mich's problem. Mich joins in the meal, coming up with one final test.  


Charlie watched them eat, not hungry at all. His body in pain. Licking wasn't going to help, but that's all he can do right now. So he continued to ease the pain until it was time to go.

One thing he knew for sure when he got back in his room, changing back was going to be painful. He felt his body morphed, his bones moving, muscles tensing. His wrist burnt with pain like no other. He held it close, crying and wishing for someone to hold and cuddle him.

Just to make him feel safe. Charlie cried softly, ready to leave. He wanted someone to look at him like he was wanted instead of being glared at. He wanted those hands to rub his body instead of hitting him.

Charlie crawled under the bed, whimpering and careful not to hand and wrist too much. Charlie thought about running away from this place. He knew he can find his way back. But he had to stay for Jasper.

He finally has a home and he didn't want to lose that. But was it worth this? Maybe. This was the first-ever home Charlie ever had. A good one too. Charlie steeled his nerves. He was going to keep this no matter what, but not by their way and how they want him to be. 

No. Charlie was going to stay true to himself and get it his way. Mich can try, but he wasn't going to get rid of him this easily. Nope. Charlie was only getting started.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------  


Mich went to fetch Charlie for breakfast, then for his last test. He was sure Charlie would fail, then he'll see wolves tear him apart. A nice day in his mind. When he got there, Charlie was fixing his wounds with torn cloths from his bedsheets. He was focused on getting himself bandage with a determined look on his face. 

Mich was ready to break it. "Pup! Let's go. I don't have all day." Mich told him. Charlie said nothing. He put on his clothes. He ran his hand under freezing cold water from the faucet, substituting it from ice to keep the swelling and pain down.

He bandaged his hand tightly and slept with it elevated. He was sure no one would give him pain killers, so he had to deal with the pain. He got up from the bathroom and walked out his busted door and past Mich.

Mich watched, not liking the air around him. Mich followed him, watching Charlie. Charlie walked with confidence and a stern expression. It was something he saw in Jasper growing up. The look of rebellion. Mich hurried along. The sooner they get there, the sooner Mich can get rid of the boy.

He would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is going to hit where I am on Thursday and leave Friday. It seems it won't be as bad as I'm expecting, but I still want to give y'all a heads up.
> 
> Warning for Death in the next Chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is not how I saw this scene happen, but I'm not complaining.

Jasper brought Victor over to the area where Charlie was getting tested at. The ride was tense and quiet as if waiting for something to happen. Like a bomb to be dropped and hell to break loose. Jasper, knowing his mother, knew it was going to happen. He just didn't know how it will play out.

His mother can be unpredictable, but so can Charlie. Charlie did nothing but surprise him during the past two weeks. Jasper smiled. Two weeks of knowing each other Jasper already knew Charlie was the one for him.

Charlie reminded him of himself when he was younger before his mother got a hold of him. Innocent, clueless, but driven and firm with himself. Jasper liked that. "Are you sure you can handle things with your family? One wrong move and you'll have a lot more on your plate than expected." Victor said. 

Jasper nodded. He knew but was willing to take the chance. His family was way overdue for a talk about how they were running things. "They can be hardheaded, but let's hope for the best," Jasper said. 

Victor looked at him. "Something tells me the best don't always be the outcome," Victor said, hoping for a different answer, but it was for naught. "Now that would be a boring life. Don't you think?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Boring, but safe. With your position, civil war among your company partners and your animalistic family can happen with you in the middle to fight both as they fight each other.

Not only it's stupid, but you'll also be hunted by both parties and putting Charlie and your future kid in danger. All I got to say is play this right." Victor said. Jasper nodded. "Are you saying you won't protect Charlie when that time comes? I say when because that time will happen whether you like it or not.

If it happens now, you will have to work with it." Jasper said sternly. Victor grumbled. "Yes I will protect Charlie, but I have my priority to watch over," Victor said lowly. Jasper chuckled. "I like your priority. He is something special." Jasper said. Victor growled at him.

"You have your omega, Alpha. Don't threaten me with him." Victor said, getting protective. "And I will forever hold fast to my omega. I was talking about his personality and character. Strangest human I ever met. Charlie will love him." Jasper said.

Victor grumbled to himself but said nothing more as they pulled up to the back of the building Charlie was at. Jasper's family was already there, waiting on them. Victor and Jasper got up and greet them before Jasper's father call for their attention. "We are to only watch how this omega will be.

Jasper, let's hope this one will stick around." He said before turning around and leading everyone inside. They went the back way to the basement and into a secret room. Victor made an excuse to use the bathroom to leave the group.

Jasper's family didn't find it suspicious, mostly because they were ignoring him. He wasn't family. It was perfect. They all took a seat behind one-way glass. As things were getting in place for his plan, all they have to do is wait.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------  


After breakfast, Charlie was escorted to what he assumed is the basement, but it looked more like a dungeon or a scary cave. It reminded him of the orphanage, cold and hopeless. Charlie shook his thoughts away. He'll worry about that later. His attention was drawn to a man sitting on a chair, bound, bloody, and gagged under a singular light bulb.

The light gave the room a dark glow as shadows danced on the walls and there was nothing but the sound of silence that can drive a man crazy. "This is your test, specifically for you. This will decide your fate. If you choose not to, you will be deemed a traitor and you will die. I think the choice is simple." Charlie frown.

He was still against killing and taking people's life because of his opinions and beliefs. Sure, call him weak and submissive, but he is what he is. Mich handed him a knife and Charlie took it. He walked up to the gagged man until he was in front of him.

As expected, it was his father still wounded from Charlie. His nose was busted and the side of his head was bleeding. Charlie held no hate towards him. Mostly pity. He crouched down to fully look at him. "I'm not like you. I forgive you for all the things you did to me and my mother. I forgive you for treating my kind as crap and humans as your personal pleasure." Charlie said, looking the man in the eyes.

Those eyes that never held feeling before now held sadness and fear. Those same eyes he would always see in the mirror. Those golden eyes. That's when Charlie knew he didn't belong with the wolves nor humans. 

He didn't feel that pressure to pick a side and be one thing. A wolf or a human. A half-breed. He is his own person. "It's not my place to give what you deserve. No one has that right." Charlie said, looking at the omegas. 

He stood up and cut the bounds off the man. The Omegas took it as a threat and waited for a command to attack. "What are you thinking, you fool!" Mich said, himself on edge. "You don't get to decide if you get to take this man's life.

You're a hypocrite. You kill him because he killed your kind, but you do the same to them. Don't you think you should give them a fighting chance." Charlie said. Charlie's father got up and glared at the omegas that put him on the chair and bound him.

They also trick him to coming her to only make Charlie mad and full of revenge. Now he knew his real enemy. Charlie handed him the knife. Charlie wasn't all that worried about him. He held his own against wolves before, but he the outcome.

The father gave Charlie a fatherly look that said enough than any words he could've said. "Traitor! You will die just like your pathetic father." Mich said before giving the signal to attack before leaving angrily. This is when all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see who is Victor's priority in the next chapter. I have to give him an interest too. Victor and his potential will also have their own story because I can't leave OC's alone.
> 
> Forgiveness can be just as powerful as revenge.


	33. Chapter 33

Charlie was in an unfamiliar car driven by Victor, watching unfamiliar scenery go by but his mind still wondering what had happened. Blood was on his hands and face, growls and snarls still ringing in his ears, the rage that built up in him scared him. But he doesn't plan on changing what he did.

He meant every word. He just wished others would understand. "It's not your fault, Charlie. It was going to happen anyway." Victor said, speeding in mid daylight. CHarlie felt like it shouldn't be sunny right now. With everything that happened, it should be dark and gloomy. 

"It doesn't make it right," Charlie said. "I know. I'm sorry." Victor said softly. Charlie ignored it. The man died in his arms, his eyes shining and with a smile. Charlie would never forget that. 

"Where are we going? Why aren't we going back home?" Charlie asked. "It's part of the plan. You are going to stay with me for a while." Victor said, sparing a glance at Charlie. Charlie frown. 

"Did I mess things up? Maybe I should've killed my father. Maybe I should've become like them. I should've kept my mouth shut." Charlie said. Victor shook his head. "Charlie..." Victor tried to help him but didn't know what to say. It didn't matter anyway. Charlie wasn't going to listen to him. Victor hoped his friend can help out instead.  


When Victor arrived at his little home, Charlie and Victor got out and headed in. It was small but homey and well taken cared of. Victor opened the door and welcomed Charlie in. "Welcome to my home, Charlie," Victor said.

Charlie looked around, seeing amounts of dark green, black, and bits of white. "This is a nice place, Victor," Charlie said. Victor shrugged and went to his kitchen to get two water bottles and a wet cloth. "It's no mansion, but I hope you make yourself home," Victor told him.

Charlie sat himself down on the black couch, sniffing the place. Weird, Victor doesn't smell like pumpkin spice, but Charlie smelled it. "Is someone else?" Charlie asked. Victor sat down on the couch as well and cleaned Charlie off.

"Was. He's out right now shopping for food or doing something stupid." Victor said, rolling his eyes. Charlie raised an eyebrow. "You have a mate? Or at least a lover?" Charlie asked, sipping on the water. "No! HE'S NOT... I mean, he's a roommate. Nothing more." Victor said defensively.

Charlie smiled. "Is he a half-breed? Full-bred?" He asked. Victor shook his head. "No, human. And before you asked, yes, he knows what I do. He just doesn't want to hear it. He has this place and I come by whenever I don't feel like being around everybody." Charlie nodded, understanding what he means.

"Was he here when you tried to pursue me?" Charlie asked. "Yeah. He knew about that and he didn't mind. I told you, we're not together. It doesn't matter what I do. And why are we on the topic of me and my life?" Victor asked. "Because I'm going to be stuck here until further notice and your life will have to be my entertainment," Charlie answered.

Victor rolled his eyes, but glad that Charlie wasn't sad anymore. Hopefully, things will work out in the next few days, but even he can't put much hope into that. So he got up to setup Charlie's room that he will be sleeping in. But before he can do that, he turned on the tv and gave Charlie the remote. 

Charlie watched him walk away before looking at the rectangular thing in his hand with a lot of buttons. He pressed a number and watched it appear on the working screen. "Woah!" Then the screen changed to something else and the number disappeared.

Charlie smile. He continued to pressed numbers, the screen changing and sometimes not changing. He had fun until his finger slipped and pressed the power button. Charlie didn't realize it and got scared. Did he break it? He just got hear and he already broke something. 

He put the object down on the table and wondered what he was going to tell Victor. _Victor is going to be so mad,_ Charlie thought. The door knob wiggled next to him and a blonde boy walked in holding bags of food. Charlie was frightened for a bit while the boy was confused as to why there was a stranger in his house.

Charlie remembered the housemate Victor said and panicked. "I didn't mean to break your screen!" Charlie said. The boy looked at his tv and didn't see anything broken. It was just off. Still confused, the boy called for Victor.

"Victor! I brought food!" He yelled. Victor came out of the room in a muscle tee looking between the boy and a scared Charlie. Victor crossed his arms. "Sammy, did you scare him?" Victor accused.

Sammy sat the food down and smiled. "No. If I did, you would've heard him scream. He said he broke the tv." Sammy said. Charlie was confused. "What's a tv? And I said I broke the screen." Charlie said, not wanting to be accused of breaking something else.

Victor looked at the tv. "You just turn it off. You don't know what a tv is?" Victor asked. Charlie shook his head. Victor realized he has to teach Charlie about most of these things. "Where you find this guy?" Sammy asked, taking out his food. "He's the guy I was talking about. 

The Omega for Jasper. Where you get the food?" Victor asked, turning on the tv for Charlie. Charlie was busy looking between the two, studying their dynamic. "From the drug-induced place that sells burgers, good fries, and drinks so they can kill me from the inside out," Sammy said so calmly.

Charlie suddenly wasn't hungry. "McDonald's? One of these days you'll listen to me. Maybe at your death bed." Victor said, stealing a fry. Charlie smiled. So this Sammy guy has dark sense of humor and doesn't listen to Victor. So far, Charlie liked him.

"Honey, I'm human. I don't have to listen to an Alpha. And stop stealing my fries, Wolfie!" Victor felt his cheeks heat up as Charlie laughed. Wolfie? Charlie was going to save that for later use.

"Don't call me Wolfie in front of an Omega. I'm an Alpha! I get treated with respect!" Victor said, his voice higher than normal. He stole Sammy's fries again. Sammy turn to Charlie and winked.

"Alpha's are just big babies with a control issue and a high sex drive. In this house, Victor is Wolfie and you are welcome to call him that anytime. If he gives you a hard time, tell me and I'll smack some sense into him." He told him.

Charlie blushed and smiled harder. Sammy was starting to become his favorite. "Thank you, Sammy." Charlie said. Sammy nodded and split his burger. "You want it?" Sammy asked. Before Charlie can answer, Victor spoke up.

"No! You're not going to have Charlie put that poison in his body! Where's my food? I'll give him that." Sammy pointed at a bag while proclaiming this McDonald's was the best and Victor don't have good taste. 

Charlie took it in. He was going to like it here. But even if this place was good, he still wants to go back to Jasper. He sighed. He can only hope he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, my power is not off! Yay! But it is pouring though. 
> 
> How did you like Sammy? Got to give Victor somebody.  
> Also, Pegas, here's badass Sammy. 
> 
> We'll check in with Jasper and his family in the next chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the missed update. This and the next chapter will totally make up for that.

Jasper sat around the table along with his family, watching them argue about something his mind was already made up about. Charlie. His "mother" was pissed, his father was trying to calm the situation, his brother and sister were going back and forth about whether Jasper was fit to lead or run a business, and his grandparents were quietly thinking and inputting their suggesting or complaining about how things turn out to be compared to how things were when they were in control.

Jasper was closed to having a headache. He snapped his fingers and someone gave him water. Not really trusting his family and the staff at the moment, he did sniff it to see if it was safe. He sipped it to wet his dry mouth.

All these arguments because of selfish reasons. He just about had it. Maybe that's why he said one thing to make them all quiet, even if it was just for a moment. "Charlie is pregnant," Jasper said.

They all got quiet and looked at with shock or angry expressions. Jasper sipped his water again, waiting for anyone to speak. "You foolish Alpha! You couldn't hold it in your pants?! I already saw you marked him." Mich told him.

"No mother, I did it because I chose him. Who I decide to be with will not affect you. You don't even have to acknowledge him." Jasper said. "Foolish decision you will come to regret," Mich told him, his voice full of controlled anger.

"You can control who I love mother. Last I check, you have no part in this relationship you so badly want to control." Jasper said sternly. "As a businessman, you can't let your feeling control your decisions!" Jasper's brother, Xavior, said. Jasper growl at him.

He always was Mother's favorite. "As an Alpha and lead businessman of this establishment, I deserve respect from my workers, which is you. Family or not, I will not treat you special and I will not allow you to speak badly of my Omega." Jasper said, glaring at him.

His grandfather spoke up, standing up to get the attention and authority of this room. "And as your elder, I suggest you listen to the wisdom that had made this business and the way we do things a success. Many had died on our way up and the pup has the nerve to change the way we do things in a matter of two weeks he has been here."

Jasper calmed his nerves, remembering his manners to respect his elders. "And I will respect that and forever remember the hardships that brought us here. But this time is not like your time and nothing has changed. We don't have the respect we long for and our kind still die by the hands of our enemies.

We do the same thing over and over expecting different results, but only made things worst. My omega lives by a different belief I had learned to understand and yet he still lives up to your standards. 

He is willing to fight and gain respect for our kind and can lead just as well. Surely you hear of him leading a pack of Alphas and betas train to fight and dominant. My workers look up to him due to his kindness and understanding.

Father, Victor has learned to calm his temper and learn to use his potential thanks to my Omega. You take away or kill him, you will have to deal with a civil war among our fellow wolves with myself leading the fight to you. With all due respect, think about your goal and actions and see if they correlate before you make a stupid decision." Jasper told them in a steady yet stern voice.

They were all quiet with a frown on their face, but they were thinking. Mich shook his head. "That omega has a foolish dream of us compromising with the humans. You think his way will end their hatred for us. We deserve justice and I will not let a foolish dream get in my way." Mich said, his voice rising.

Jasper knew his mother went through a lot for him to be this way. Maybe if he can see that he and Charlie are more of the same than he thinks, he would reconsider and maybe see it another way. "And he will give when it is called for. He will do one more task with you and I overlooking him.

He will pass your judgment and he will be allowed to be in this family. That will be the end result of whether you choose to be stubborn or not. See his actions with open eyes or you will push away one thing you want most." Jasper said calmly. Mich looked for the hidden meaning in his son's words and found none.

He crossed his arms. "Fine. If he passes, he will be welcomed. If he doesn't, there will be a bounty on his head, dead or alive." Mich responded. "Then be sure to add my name to it as well. Surely you will be happy with one less son that constantly displeases you, mother." Jasper told him, serious about it. 

It didn't mean he was going to go down without a fight. Jasper was planning to take many down with him to protect his family. Charlie and his future. He'll be damned if he let these people get in the way of that.

Jasper sipped his water while the family waited for details of this final task. Jasper was going to make sure Mich has a reality check and make sure it hit home for him. He knows Charlie was going to deliver exactly what was needed for Mich to consider him, so he wasn't worried about that.

Jasper licked his lips and gave vague details, not wanting to give everything away. Things were going to work out in his favor and he was going to make sure one way or another. 

\--------------------------------------------

Charlie was watching something with glittery vampires and big werewolves. He was mostly confused about it while Victor laughed and complain about certain details. Sammy was pouting that Victor was ruining it while he was trying to teach Charlie about good movies.

"This is not a good movie to show him." Victor told him. "Shut up, Wolfie, no one asked for your opinion." Sammy responded. Charlie really did try to understand it, but he had too many questions and didn't understand it as a whole. He didn't want to disappoint Sammy so he tried to watch it while Victor did point out a few things.

But as it was getting dark, Charlie heard a door closing outside before the person knocked on the house door. Charlie smelt him before he saw the man he missed dearly. "Jasper!" Charlie cried out in happiness before getting up and hugging him, nuzzling his face on Jasper's chest, his scent filling his nose.

Jasper chuckled at the boy antics but rubbed his fingers through Charlie's hair. "Omega, how you been?" Jasper asked. Charlie looked up at him with a smile. Jasper thought it was a pretty look on him. 

"I missed you. I hope you weren't in much trouble because of me. I have been well here. Victor and Sammy's has been taking care of me." Charlie said. Jasper nodded his thanks to Sammy and Victor, Victor muttering how he wished he came back with a black eye or something.

Jasper ignored that. "Sit omega. I have something to tell you." Charlie frowned, his happy attitude dying and he had to focus on business. Jasper told him what he came up with, still not giving much of his plan away. He knew it will come out how he sees it anyway. 

"You think I can do that?" Charlie asked. Jasper nodded. "Yes. I have faith in you and I will be nearby if things turn for the worst." Jasper responded. "You would go against your rule?" Charlie asked.

"You are my omega." Jasper said. Charlie smile and crawled into Jasper's lap to cuddle and feel his missing heat. Victor groan at the loving scene and Sammy chuckled at him. 

"Charlie's room is down the hall and I don't want to hear nothing from the both of you. Curse my good ears." Victor said, heading to his bedroom. Sammy followed. "It's so cute" Sammy commented.

"Shut up, Sammy" Victor responded before Sammy closed the door behind them. Charlie didn't listen to them and Jasper ignored them. Jasper raised Charlie's chin and kissed him softly. At this moment, Charlie never felt more loved than now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is about Charlie completing his task, but if you want some Jasper and Charlie one on one time (Smut or no smut), let me know.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is enough fluff to rot teeth and go aww.

When it was getting late, Jasper led Charlie to the bedroom prepared for both of them. Charlie looked at Jasper inside a small room, feeling like Jasper was out of place. Jasper only smiled at him. "Are you uncomfortable at the small space?" Charlie asked.

Jasper sat on the bed and took off his shirt. "Space is nothing to me. This room is as homey as ours back at the mansion if not more so. Get ready to take your shower, my omega. I don't like the smell of blood on you." Jasper told him. Charlie looked at his hands.

They killed his father right in front of him and Charlie manage with the help of Victor to move them away just for Charlie to witness him dying in his arms. He wasn't a good man for most of his life, but in the end, he tried to help Charlie and he would never forget that.

Jasper looked at Charlie looking at his hands and stood up. He gathered those hands and kissed his knuckles before planting a kiss on Charlie's forehead. "He died a brave man and it's not your fault.

I'm sorry for this to happen to you." Jasper said softly. Charlie nodded and headed into the small bathroom, Jasper close behind. Charlie was a little confused about how to work the shower, but Jasper held Charlie's hip and leaned over to turn it on.

Charlie looked at the smooth skin of Jasper's side and back, wanting to touch it. Jasper caught him looking and winked before taking off the rest of his clothes. Charlie looked at him as the bathroom was getting filled with steam. Jasper smiled innocently under Charlie's gaze.

"Will you join me?" He asked. Charlie adverted his eyes but took off his clothes as Jasper got in the tub under the warm spray of water. Charlie looked at his stomach and poked it. There wasn't much of a difference since the last time they had sex, but then again, it has only been a few days.

Charlie sighed and hopped into the shower as well, getting in front of Jasper. Charlie raised his tail but focused on washing. It wasn't long before he felt hands on his body. 

Jasper washed Charlie's back and shampooed his tail, but sneaked his hand under his tail and between Charlie butt. He held Charlie close and shushed him in his ear as he inserted two fingers. Charlie sucked in a breath but tried to be quiet for the sake of not being heard.

Jasper moved his fingers slowly as he kissed the side of Charlie's neck. To be honest, Jasper did miss him during the time Charlie was gone. Sleeping alone he can deal with but prefer naked cuddling with his omega.

Charlie's small frame fits so nicely with Jasper's body. The way Charlie would look up to him and nuzzle him, it softened his heart. So as he moved his fingers faster, main intent to please his omega, he was glad he was the only one who can touch him like this.

He heard all the quiet moans, tasted Charlie's skin covered in water droplets, and saw how far gone Charlie was with his mouth open and his slight movement of him grinding to his fingers. All for him. Jasper truly was in love.  


\------------------------------------  


Jasper laid in bed and looked up to Charlie straddling him in nothing but their birthday suits. it was perfectly dark and they could make themselves out in the small light the moon gave through the window.

Charlie was satisfied thanks to their little moment Jasper gave him. He looked down at the man he knew for two weeks and a few days. A lot happened and a lot changed. He came from being a timid omega to a lover of his boyfriend and a fighter for what he believes in.

He has a say as well. Charlie has done many great things he didn't know he was capable of. He truly has to thank all those who helped him along the way. He leans down and pressed a kiss to Jasper's lips, small, short, but meaningful.

"Thank you, Jasper. For everything you did ever since you brought me, I have become better than what I thought. I have a different future than what I saw was coming. I can never repay you for all of that." Charlie said.

Jasper slid his hands up and down Charlie's thighs. "It was all you. You had it in you all the time, but thanks to your will, courage, and integrity, you morphed into somebody beautiful. Someone I would love to call my own." Jasper said quietly. 

Charlie blushed and laid on Jasper's chest to stop looking at those eyes. Those eyes filled with admiration and love. "I think I'm starting to see what you saw," Charlie said, hearing Jasper's heartbeat under his ear.

"Good. I don't want you to think any less of yourself ever again. Tomorrow will be the end of our troubles and we can start building together." Jasper said so surely that it was believable. Charlie couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, back to reality and the harshness Mich loves to give.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to bring this to a full circle.

Charlie and Jasper waited at their agreed location to meet up in their wolf forms. It was going to take a whole day of travel to get where they need to be. Sammy told them to eat a good meal before heading out and Victor tried to tag along, but Jasper wanted him to look after his home while he's gone.

Victor wasn't happy about it, but Charlie told him that he'll be okay. Victor kissed his forehead, growl at Jasper, and headed back to his bedroom. Sammy sent them off with the best of luck and told Charlie that he was always welcome to come back. 

But with good times behind him, Charlie now has to focus on what was coming. He didn't know how to feel about it, but maybe it was expected.  


Charlie was going back from where he came from.  


The fact that Jasper suggested this in the first place made him feel confident that Jasper thinks he can handle this. But not from the owner who was filling in from Charlie's father's absence, but the human orphans who probably loathe half-breeds and full bred. 

While they had more of a chance to get adopted, his kind had more of a chance to be free with a good fighting chance. We didn't have to worry about parents as much as us looking for a mate by our early teens. There was much expected from humans that made them envy wolves that walk among them.

The system is what they call it, Charlie not knowing what that means. Maybe that's why Jasper chose this task, for Charlie to challenge his beliefs on not killing anyone, not even humans. 

Charlie rubbed his head over Jasper's black fur, receiving a few licks from him before walking away, passing a chocolate brown wolf that growled at him as he passed. Jasper followed behind him, greeting his mother. 

Charlie let them have their private talk about plans or something Charlie's ears were not meant to hear before Jasper walked up to him. "Keep up, pup." He told him.

Charlie didn't feel offended, understanding Jasper had to detach from him. Jasper ran and Charlie followed close by. They had a long way to go, but Charlie will be damned if he falls back to where Mich was behind him.  


The run wasn't as bad since it was starting to get cold and there were a few water and bathroom breaks. When they got there, the sun was starting to set, casting the familiar ground in bright orange.

The woods were thick and Charlie smelt the familiar scents of his bedmates whenever they were released to use the bathroom and pace on their paws, but they were forced to be inside most of the time.

It was wrong and even horrible since they were forced into a small room. Alpha gets testy and angry more which meant more attacks on the weaker omegas. When omegas go into heat, the Alphas and a few Betas breeds them like crazy.

The poor conditions lead to the loss of pups and fewer being born. The sound of a broken-hearted mother is a sound you'll never forget. Charlie sniffed out a few scents left by his bedmates. 

Some were nearing heat, asking for a mate, some just pointed out what they thought was interesting. Jasper and Mich watched Charlie sniff out familiar scents, Mich thinking the wolf was going to regress to old habits but was surprised how Charlie held himself. 

Jasper still remembers driving up to this place to collect Charlie. The place was horrible for both Humans and wolves. They finally arrived at the orphanage with only a dirt road leading up to it. It was white, run-down, and growth was digging into the building.

It wasn't the safest, but it was the perfect place to drop unwanted and unloved children to forget you ever had. Probably the only reason no one did anything about it. "What's your plan, pup?" Jasper asked. They were across the dirt road, all three hiding in the shade. Charlie knew this place inside and out.

Getting in wasn't the hard part, getting all of them out was. "They're used taking in strays, figuring someone left them off here for pick up. They should know me so they'll be willing to let me come back in. I just have to convince the wolves and the humans to come with me. Not really easy to do." Charlie said, mostly thinking aloud.

Jasper looked at him in a different way. The first time he heard of Charlie leading a mission, he figured it was exaggerated a bit. But seeing Charlie thinking of options to get the job done was hot to him.

"You have a plan to get them out?" He asked. Charlie growled a bit. "For the wolves, show them I'm not someone to be pushed around anymore and give them my word at a better future for them. A safe one too. Something I want to talk to you about later.

As for humans, I will have to figure it out as it comes. I never had any interaction with when I was here." Charlie said. "You have a full plate to deal with. My mother is going in to only observe you. You will be doing everything on your own though. I will be out here if anything happens." Jasper said.

Charlie wanted to rub against him to calm his nerves, but only settle with a shared look they had that spoke a lot instead. "Be careful, Charlie," Jasper told him, his tone giving away that he doesn't like being away from Charlie when danger was going to occur.

His mother wasn't the best hands to leave Charlie with, But he has no choice. He walked deeper into the woods to wait for the duo to come back, hoping nothing but the best. If his plan worked and things play out how it's supposed to, Jasper can finally calm down. He can only hope for it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time to see Badass Charlie


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a moment to honor and remember those who have fallen due to the 9/11 attack on America today.

Charlie walked in his nude to the front with his down and body covered with dirt, Mich beside him in his wolf form. He knocked on the door and worked up his saddest puppy eyes he can do when the door opened. 

It was a woman he was familiar with whenever the original owner would leave. She wasn't any nicer than he was. The woman had dark red hair, curling down her curvy body. She held a cigarette to her lips and looked Charlie up and down like he was a dirty rat or something. 

She blew a ring of smoke to his face, her red lips making a perfect circle. "Well look who came crawling back. I knew that bastard lied to me. No billionaire would go for a mutt." She said. She put out her cigarette out on his skin, Charlie whimpering, but taking it.

"Get in here and tell that beast to be a human." She told Charlie. Charlie said nothing as he hurried past her and into the familiar hallway and the descending staircase to the darkness below, Mich still in his form. Charlie's eyes had to adjust to the little light and the smell of musk everywhere.

Body heat radiating and scent's mingling together. Charlie almost wanted to cover his nose. The woman walked down like it was normal. "Hey mutts, guess who came back?" She yelled down there before leaving.

It was meant to draw attention to them as the finally enter the very small room and with little to no beds. Everyone dressed in rags and horribly skinny. Down here, nothing but animalist instinct can drive a person to survive than sanity. 

Charlie realized that when he spotted a carcass of a few people in the corner. Charlie felt sad for them and felt guilty for being away with Jasper. Charlie can safely say he lived a good life during the past two weeks than his whole life. It felt weird being back here. 

Like he didn't belong at the place he been in his whole life. "Would you look at that? He couldn't even last a month without being sent back." Said one guy littered with scars and had one blind eye. Charlie still remembers how it happened in the first place. 

A fight went wrong and punishment not needed but happened. The guy was never the same. More and more Alphas and Betas looked at him, making fun of him while the Omegas sat back timidly. "Figures. What happened? Couldn't suck a dick right?" Said another guy with stitches across his chest and half his tail cut off.

Everyone laughed and Charlie had enough of it. "Shut up! I came back to help all of you. Maybe give y'all a chance at a better life because let's face it, none of y'all will ever be brought." Some of them growled at him and Charlie bared his fangs back.

"Better future my ass. You think you are big and bad that you got brought and we weren't. Well, welcome back to hell." The half-blind guy said, stalking closer to Charlie. "Careful, you might end up fully blind. You might not want to lose your last eye." Charlie said lowly to get under the Alpha's skin.

The Alpha snarled, everyone, watching them and waiting for a fight to happen. "Are you threatening me Omega? I will tear you limb by limb and with little food giving to us, you'll be a meal I will enjoy, Runt!" He told him, ready to attack.

Charlie positioned himself to be light on his feet, but he wasn't planning on fighting. "No, but it is a promised that will happen if you stay here. If I'm the one who is promising you freedom and safety from here, are you really going to kill the only person who can help you? 

The person who can give you food, water, and shelter. To treat most of your wounds? Do y'all want to see the sun again?" Charlie asked, seeing everyone thinking and mumbling to each other.

Mich watched, slightly impressed by how Charlie used his words and their want to help form a compromise. Personally, he would have taken out the head Alpha to insert dominance.

But he was still pleased by Charlie being wary about the possibility of a fight happening. But he still wasn't fully committed.  


He's just hard-headed, to be honest.  


"Is what you are saying is true? Is there a better place for us?" Asked a small omega woman in the back, holding a child. They were both beaten up pretty badly and Mich wanted nothing more but to help them. He knew how it felt to be abused before his mate found him.

Mich chose to fight and he believed every omega should, but Charlie was doing it differently in a way he didn't. But he was still getting the same results. "Yes. Just trust me and you will be much happier with me." Charlie said softly. The woman got up, the child hugging her leg.

They walked toward Charlie slowly, eyes watching them but the message getting across. They were willing to take a chance. More and more people stood up and some gave a nod take the chance.

The half-blind Alpha looked around the room before looking at Charlie. "Fine. We'll do it." Charlie gave a nod and relaxed. "Good. Let me go set things up and I'll come and get you all." Charlie climbed up the steps with Mich by his heels to go bang on the door.

Then he stuck his finger down his throat until he was sure something was going to come up. When the woman opened the door, Charlie threw up on her outfit, the woman scream, jumping back but it was too late.

"Nooooo! You dirty mutt!" She slapped him and stomped on him a few times. Charlie was just glad she was wearing flats at the moment. She closed the door absently and ran off to go clean her outfit.

Charlie groan, shaking off the pain he knew was coming. It was the only thing he had in mind to keep her occupied. They rushed down the hall, Charlie using his nose to guide himself toward the upstairs and towards the humans. Charlie can only hope this will go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for death next chapter. You know us humans have to make this hard, so expect a longer chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not extra-long, but I'm proud of this chapter and of Charlie. Enjoy. Minor Character deaths, but not explicitly explained.

The upstairs area looked beautiful to Charlie. It was clean and well furnished with a small little table with a vase of flowers. The hard floor was polished under his feet and the room doors nice and neat with little labels. He opened one door that said laundry and finally put on some clothes.

It felt nice to be covered again. Once fitted in decent clothes, Charlie headed over to the bedrooms. He didn't know how they were treated and maybe they would be okay here. Still, Charlie knocked on the door.

A girl that seems to be in her early teens opened the door with sleep-deprived eyes. Not like one missed night, but maybe a week. "What do you want?" she asked. Her blonde hair was stringy and flat, the bags under her green eyes dark. She looked ill and pale under the orange light from their bedroom ceiling.

"I came up here to check up on you. You seem sick." Charlie said, worried. The girl rolled her eyes. "Beat it, half-breed." She said before slamming the door. Charlie winced. Well, they're certainly friendly. Charlie went to knock on another door. This one was had noises coming from it.

Charlie knocked on the door and a big guy with a frown opened the door and sneer at them once he realized who he was talking to. "What the hell do you want half-breed?" He said, obviously not pleased to see Charlie.

"I came to check on you all. To see if everyone was alright." Charlie asked. Maybe they were better off staying. "Fuck off you beast, like I need your surveillance. And take your mutt with you." He said, kicking towards Mich.

Charlie got in front of Mich. "Don't hit him! Have some decent respect." Charlie told him. "Or what? What're you going to do, wimp? I bet you're one of those wolves that always get pushed over. Horny bastards! You're not going to do shit." He said, pushing Charlie back.

Mich growled at his side while the door behind them opened up, the sleep-deprived girl taking a look at the commotion. "I was trying to help you get out of here! I wanted to take you somewhere safe so you won't have to deal with them anymore." Charlie told him, getting a bit angry.

"Yeah right. You just want to control us humans because we treated you badly. Well news flash: You are a fucking animal. You are not one of us and I won't be fooled into thinking you're here to help us." The guy raised his voice.

"Calm down Niel, he's trying to help us. Maybe we should listen to him." The girl said behind them. Charlie kept his eyes on the guy, apparently named Niel. "For what? We're fine where we are. Go with them and they'll kill us or make us their slaves." He argued. 

"I don't want that for you. Maybe my own kind hasn't been kind to you, but all of us are not like that." Charlie said, looking past Niel's shoulder. There were others looking and hearing the commotion. They don't look all that good either.

"And I said we don't need help from filthy animals like you, asshole. Now beat it before I knock your teeth in." Niel growled out. "Stop it, Niel. Hear him out!" The girl shouted, getting close to Niel, but all he did was push her down and told her to shut the hell up. 

"You didn't have to push her down like that. If you want to stay, by all means, do so. But you will not speak for everyone." Charlie said. Charlie maneuvered himself around Niel and inside the bedroom. It was dirty and filthy, the kids all have bruises and skinny.

The smallest he saw was a little boy, no older than five. "I'm not going to hurt you all. I just want safety for you all. Food, water, and shelter. The only rule is that you get along with my kind as well. There's no need to fight each other when we're all suffering from the same thing." Charlie told them in a calm, reassuring voice.

They all looked at one another, unsure, but curious. But the toddler ran to him with a stuffed blue bunny clutched in one hand. It was worn down and dirty, but Charlie still felt it's worth to the boy. Charlie got down to his knees and held the boy in his arms. "I want to go home," the boy said in a small voice that made Charlie's heartache.

"We will," Charlie said, lifting the boy up as he stood up. He turned around to Niel, who was fuming. "You are not going anywhere. This is our home!" Niel yelled. Charlie got pissed as he felt the toddler tighten his arms around Charlie.

"I will not deal with your attitude and lack of respect with a child in my arms. Move aside now." Charlie said sternly. Instead, Niel tried to take the child from him. "Give me that child!" Niel gritted out.

The child held tighter to Charlie, crying for Niel to stop and that's all it took for Charlie. He kicked Niel between the legs, Niel yelled in pain and grab himself, letting go of the child. Charlie put the child down and walked up to Niel and punch him square in the jaw, hurting his hand in the process.

Niel fell down and Charlie held him close by grabbing his shirt. "Look here, you will stop all this nonsense and let them have a choice. But if I ever see you put a hand on a child, I will be your worse nightmare." Charlie growl at him, baring his fangs.

Niel didn't look pleased but stayed quiet. Charlie pushed him back down and turn back to the people in the bedroom. "It's your choice, but I would choose wisely." Charlie told them, anger out of his voice. 

The toddler ran back to him and Charlie picked him up and held him close. Charlie spared a look at the girl, the girl nodding and motioning behind her to her roommates. Charlie walked to the stairway, but before he took a step, the toddler told him to look out. 

Charlie turned around to Niel running to him. Charlie put the boy down and use the speed Niel was using against him by moving aside and tripping him. Niel fell down the stairway, hitting his head until he laid motionless at the bottom.

Charlie wanted to think Niel was just unconscious but knew the truth. He felt guilty until he felt small tugs on his clothes. He looked down at the child and knew it was worth it. 

He picked up the child and walked down the stairs, the sound of many footsteps let him know he wasn't alone. Mich was beside him the whole time with much calmer body language. When they got down to the lobby, the owner saw them and demanded them to go to their rooms before she gets the whip.

Mich growled and Charlie motion him to go ahead. He was tired and done for tonight. He told the humans to wait out front while he gets the rest of the people while he ignores the screams of the owner getting mauled. He was done for tonight. As he held the child tighter, he just couldn't wait to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the thought of a Protective Charlie. It goes with his Omega nature. What do you think?


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading, giving kudos, and commenting on this work. Really is nice to see everyone enjoying this work. Even more, enjoying my original work. Thank you all so much.

Charlie and Jasper sat in the garden, waiting for Mich to join them. The fall was coming quickly and the grey clouds covered the sun. A slight breeze blew, cooling the garden. Charlie had his eyes closed, letting his mind wander around calmly, the coolness making him shiver.

It grounded him for the future. For what's planned. Jasper held his hand next to him, kissing his head before turning around to Mich walking towards them. "Mother," Jasper greeted.

"Jasper. Nice evening today. But I suppose I should cut to the chase. I owe Charlie an apology." He said, drawing the attention of Charlie. It had been two days since the rescue and Charlie slept for a whole day.

As for the people, Jasper found them a place they can finally stay and sleep. They were doing okay and Charlie promised to check in two days a week until Jasper deems Charlie shouldn't be going.

"It's fine, Mich. There's no need for it." Charlie said. Mich held his hand up to stop Charlie from talking. "I need to. I had been rude and expected the worse from you. I tried to get rid of you, scare you, and give you impossible tasks, but you manage to surpass all of them.

So please, accept my apology for everything I had done. I am truly sorry. I expect great things from you." Mich said with a soft smile. At that moment, he really did look a bit like Jasper. "Thank you, Mich. And I forgive you." Charlie responded. Jasper stood up and hugged his mother.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. I just wanted you to choose wisely." Mich explained. Jasper kissed his cheek. "I understand. Love you mother. I'll see you in a few months."

Mich nodded and walked away, finally at peace with himself. He and Charlie talked two days ago, Mich confused as to why Charlie was so nice and against killing, much less, taking revenge on who did him wrong. 

"I will never understand why I was choosing to be their target, but I won't let it shape me from who I want to be. I adapt and learn to forgive, but never forget. I lose trust and know who not to give my life to, but I wouldn't wish harm to anyone who harmed me.

Life is too short to hold a grudge, then you'll miss out on growth and who you are supposed to be." Mich would forever hold on to Charlie's words. He'll be an amazing head Omega when the time comes. 

Jasper already knew and couldn't wait for that time to come. He extended a hand to help Charlie up and hold his hand as they headed inside. Charlie was glad to finally have a family, a lover, and a future to live for. A purpose.

But he still had a few questions. "Jasper, what do you do for a living other than your underground work?" Charlie asked. "I invest in housing, clothing lines, and helping smaller businesses promote their products. It's a cover for the humans and I attract crooked men and women who do harm to my wolf family.

I first join their company that similar to ours, work my way up so I become partners with them, then get rid of them. Then I take over their company. That is why I will be busy once things are straightened out.

As for you, you will join me and see them sometimes during special events. That is why not only you would be a danger to stray Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, but also businessmen and women who will try to use you." 

Jasper opened the door for him, Charlie feeling the soothing heat starting to warm his skin. Charlie smiled at Jasper. "Is that why you appointed Victor to be my guard when you're gone?" Charlie asked. Jasper and Victor would try to get along, but it's always a competition Charlie knew he would never get rid of.

That's how they get along. But it was safe to say Victor was getting more interested in Sammy. That's what Charlie hoped he was seeing anyway. Sammy can take Victor's attitude and challenge him. 

They balance themselves out and Charlie would say they would make a cute couple if they stop dancing around each other. "Victor cares about you greatly and it would be foolish of me to try and keep him away from you. But I trust you can hold your own against his advances." Charlie chuckled.

Victor only does it to annoy Jasper and Jasper falls for it every time. "I heard you appointed Nicole to teach me more on the art of being a polite lover of yours when out in public and how to dance," Charlie said. Jasper smiled as they enter their bedroom. 

"I know you know how to hold yourself, but it's more so to satisfy my worry. There will be people testing you as long as you are with me." Jasper told him, placing his hands on Charlie's hips.

Charlie put his arms around Jasper and looked up into those precious, loving eyes. "I will be with you for a long time, Jasper," Charlie said softly. Jasper raised Charlie's chin and kissed him softly, not out of lust, but to convey how much Jasper loves him.

For a moment, Jasper stops to fully look into Charlie's gold eyes, loving how many emotions swirling in those eyes. "Good," Jasper responded, before taking Charlie to bed. 

There was nothing but soft touches and slow movements, feeling connected as they rock against each other, exploring each other. Charlie gave himself up to Jasper, no regrets, only happiness.  


\------------------------------------------------  


Charlie search Victor out in the mansion, passing fellow workers he was happy to stop and talk to for a moment. He found Victor in a small room on the phone. "I know, Sammy. I miss you too. I'll see you this weekend and I'll make it up to you." Victor said softly into the phone. 

Charlie waited until Victor hung up to speak out. "You're very friendly with Sammy." Charlie stated. Victor looked at him and smiled. "Roommates. That's how it is." Victor said to Charlie, who didn't believe the lie but left it alone. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Wolfie." Charlie told him. Victor rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, Charlie joining him. "Where's your master? Had to go into work for a moment?" Victor asked. 

Charlie shook his head. "No, in his office. Told me to go eat first, then bring him up a meal." Charlie explain. "So you finally going to eat at the mess hall with all the other peasants? I'm honored. Why didn't you go get Nicole?" Victor wondered.

"Nicole is handling an Alpha in heat. The person didn't want to mate with anyone so she's helping him get through it." Victor nodded in understanding. "Well, it's nice for you to join me then. When the baby bump starts showing, Jasper going to get more protective.

I got to get my time in with you before you start raising a child." Victor said, touching Charlie's stomach. Charlie smiled shyly. "Do you think I would be a great mother?" Charlie asked. Victor rolled his eyes again, can't believe Charlie asked that.

"Really? Look what you did. You went from nothing to something all in a span of two weeks." Victor praised. Charlie shook his head. "This is different, Victor. No one taught me how to raise a child and be a good mother and my childhood isn't the best to look back on. What if I messed up?" Charlie asked, getting worried.

Victor kissed his head to calm him down. "There's no manual to raising a child. But know that you have help here. Like the saying: It takes a village to raise a child, well, you have enough people here to help. And I will guard that small child with my life. 

You have nothing to worry about. Besides, I think you'll be a terrific mother." Victor said softly. Charlie smiled and accepted another kiss to the head. "Thanks, Wolfie." Charlie said with a smile. Victor groaned. "I swear if you teach your child to say wolfie to me, I'm going to let it roam free without me watching it." 

Victor threatened him, but Charlie only laughed because he knew it was a lie. "I can see it now. Uncle Wolfie." Charlie said proudly. Victor shook his head, but he was too stuck on being called an Uncle. Uncle Wolfie. It doesn't sound that bad after all.  


\----------------------------------------------------  


Charlie looked at himself in a mirror, seeing a different person he saw in the beginning. His black hair healthier and curlier around his shoulder, his pointy ears he was starting to like, his gold eyes full of life and happiness, and his grey tail he most dearly loved.

He had a nice tan going on and a fuller body of a person who is eating better. He was really loving his small belly he loves to poke at. Charlie smiled at himself. This is who he is. Not fully a wolf nor a human, but someone in between.

Someone who will help wolves and humans and bring safety to both. Someone who is against violence and taking life, but someone who can bring peace with his words. "Beautiful. You are perfect just the way you are." Charlie told himself.

He felt it and loved himself for who he is. An Omega that overcame a lot and became better than who he was. He is Charlie, the half-breed who became a leader. And he was proud of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am crying! I'm almost done and I don't want to stop. This is sooo bittersweet. It hurts so much. One more chapter.


	40. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only title you get to see.

Jasper walked into a ballroom, eyeing the room and the people around. He took in the sight of many young girls, humans and wolves, serving trays of food or forced to be around a rich couple. They were dressed in rags to downplay their looks and make them seem dirty.

Jasper heard from Victor this was least that was being done. "Walk around, talk. See what you can find and be back at my side in five minutes." Jasper said, showing his invitation. "Are you worried about me?" Charlie asked with a smile. Jasper looked towards him.

Charlie really was looking good in a suit. He made a mental note to buy him more outfits. "Three months pregnant would make a father nervous. Don't be stupid." Jasper said with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, sir," Charlie said before walking off. Jasper walked forward to join his target. "Mr. Peterson, glad to see you come to my celebration. Your father was once a dear friend of mine before he gave the business to you. You have made quite a name for yourself." Said the man dressed in red and gold, a sign of power in his book.

They hugged before the man suggested a glass of wine. Jasper waved it away. "Thank you, sir. But I would be careful with everything you are doing. Flaunting your power would bring competition." Jasper said before Charlie arrived at his side.

"Competitions equals more power for me. They believe they know what they are up against but always lose. At least you made a smart move to partner up with me. Who is this beside you?" The man asked.

Jasper smiled. "My partner. He has his way with words. I believe you will learn to love him." Jasper said. The man looked Charlie up and down with a frown. "A half-breed?" He asked, not sure.

"Surely you heard of the half-breed who destroyed one of the best fight clubs and sex clubs out there. Not to mention the orphanage that gone dark and quiet. And how about an Omega wolf leading a pack of Alphas and Betas?

My father was proud of that accomplishment that he trained his own half-breed in secret. My partner here is loyal to me and feared by others. You have nothing to fear." Jasper said. The man nodded.

Charlie had made a name for himself these past months working with Victor. Jasper was proud, but he was going to talk to Victor about letting Charlie lead all those dangerous crap.

"I see your point. But enough talk about all these foolish rumors. Dance! Celebrate a success we will never forget." Jasper nodded and walked off with Charlie in his arms. They headed over to the food table, Charlie eating a few cookies before looking over at the mini sandwiches. Jasper chuckled.

"Remind me to get you something to eat once we're done. Your appetite has grown." Jasper said softly, looking at Charlie's stomach. Without his clothing, his bump was visible and Jasper loves to rub it at night. "I'm feeding for another after all. Totally your fault." Charlie said.

Jasper chuckled. "I have no regrets. Take it easy tonight and let Victor handle it. Don't do anything stupid, my love." Jasper told him. Charlie only smiled and walked away to start his plan. 

Jasper watched him walk with confidence and grace. A different omega when he first got him, but now his forever love. He turned towards many of these people he will one day see again due to their mistreatment and abuse of their workers.

They will forever have two options. Go through Charlie and have another chance or go through Jasper and accept their permanent punishment. When the room got dark, Jasper smiled. 

He heard the growls and screams but found one pair of eyes he was looking for. The beautiful gold that stood out. Charlie was no longer weak. He was confident, brave, strong, and determined. But more importantly, he was Jasper's Omega and that alone speaks for itself. 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment below what you wish, any problems, concerns, requests, or praise. 
> 
> A special thanks to Pegas who inspire me to write an ABO original work and became a good friend to me. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, giving kudos, and commenting. Love y'all.


End file.
